My Friend, My Brother
by jenolas
Summary: This is a story focussing on the development of the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas from the time of their first meeting, until the death of King Elessar. COMPLETE
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 1. The Challenge.  
  
Thranduil was not disposed to allow strangers into his Hall, and had no great love for Men, yet he had come to respect the young Chieftain of the Dúnedain. They had previously met on several occasions for the Rangers of the North and the Elves of Mirkwood often formed a tenuous alliance when ridding the pass through the Misty Mountains of the occasional band of orcs. It was for this reason, and with a little prompting from Mithrandir, that he decided to make an exception to his normally strict rule regarding strangers in his forest and grant Elrond's foster son permission for an extended stay in Mirkwood. Legolas was delighted; he had never before met a member of the race of Men and he had heard many rumours about the young Ranger from his father's border patrols. Thranduil, in what appeared to Legolas' mind to be an act of over protectiveness, had never allowed his son on one of those forays.  
  
The Elves of Mirkwood in turn, who were not only skilled warriors, but were also filled with a love of nature and the joy of living, fascinated Aragorn. Elrond had piqued his curiosity with his warning that he might find their more rustic way of life a little different from that of the Rivendell Elves, yet the initial wariness between them soon disappeared for a common thread linked Man and Elf; both were heirs to the kingdoms of their respective peoples, and as such were committed to the destruction of the Dark Lord. As soon as they were introduced, Aragorn and Legolas took an instant liking to one another and on some deeper instinctive level they both felt that this was to be the beginning of a life-long friendship.  
  
****  
  
The merry sound of elvish laughter in the garden outside the window of his private study caught Thranduil's attention. Setting aside the ledgers he had been working on, he rose from his desk and walked out onto the balcony and looked down into the courtyard just in time to see Legolas and Aragorn walking purposefully towards the gate that lead to the forest.  
  
"You do not have to accept the challenge." Legolas' voice was offering a graceful way out to Aragorn, but there was mischief in his grey eyes as he turned to face the mortal. "You are not afraid of heights are you?"  
  
"No, of course not, but in case you had not noticed, I am a man, not a Wood Elf. " was all Thranduil heard of the reply as they disappeared from his sight. A smile lit his face as he realised that his son was about to give Aragorn a lesson in the art of tree climbing. Legolas had been threatening to do so ever since he had discovered that the young Ranger had never seen the views of Mirkwood afforded by the unique vantage point provided by the treetops.  
  
******  
  
Legolas led his friend to a stand of birch trees on top of a hill not far from the palace grounds. This had become his favourite place in this area of the woods and the ageless oak tree that grew in the middle was the first tree he had ever 'spoken' with. He could easily remember the wonder he had experienced that day when he heard the rumbling of the deep, rough voice in his mind and felt the joy of meeting a kindred spirit.  
  
"This is the tree we will climb, if he permits us to, of course," Legolas said placing a hand on the thick trunk of the old oak tree, sending a silent request and nodding at the affirmation received.  
  
Aragorn did not notice the exchange; his mind was preoccupied with looking dubiously up into the heights of the tree. It seemed a long way up to the crown and some of the branches at the higher levels did not seem to be all that sturdy. Wood Elves spent much of their time in trees, moving about with such ease and grace as they travelled from limb to limb it was as if they were merely taking a stroll in the forest below. Aragorn found no comfort in the fact that Elves also had the advantage of weighing no more than a light breeze if the need arose, not so mortal Men.  
  
"Has an Elf ever fallen from a tree?" he asked, not really intending insult, but Legolas was nevertheless affronted by the very thought of such an outrageous event happening.  
  
"Impossible!" he exclaimed, his eyes flashing in anger. "Wood Elves are as surefooted in the trees as on the ground. Besides, no tree would allow such a thing to happen."  
  
"Well, it is not normal for Men to be found in trees," retorted Aragorn, "I think the likelihood of a mortal falling is very high indeed."  
  
"I have to agree, but you could reduce the risk if you were not wearing your sword, it will only hinder your movement up here. There is good reason for the bow as the weapon of choice for Wood Elves." Even in his home forest, where the danger of attack by some fell creature was always a threat, Legolas always carried his bow and his two knives. The young Ranger self-consciously put his hand on the hilt of his sword; he never went unarmed, except in Rivendell where there was little danger.  
  
"That thought had not occurred to me before," Aragorn said, seeing the sense in the Elf's words. "Nevertheless I would rather fight with a sword than a bow."  
  
"We are not battling anyone at present, so there is little chance you will have need of your sword. Fear not, for I can protect us both if it becomes necessary. Of course, if you manage to climb up here you will be even more assured of your safety." Legolas was being perfectly reasonable, but his tone of voice sounded quite condescending and was beginning to annoy Aragorn. Heeding the Elf's advice, he placed his sword beneath the tree.  
  
"Watch me as I climb to the top, and then you can follow the path that I take," said Legolas as he jumped lightly onto the first branch. Aragorn watched in fascination as his friend nimbly climbed to the top of the tree and made himself comfortable, sitting cross-legged in the fork of the highest limb. The Elf looked down through the leafy branches and laughed merrily at the amazed look on his companion's face. "Come on, Aragorn, you can do it. Did you not see how easily I reached the top?" teased the Elf.  
  
"I am glad you find this so amusing," Aragorn said, standing with his hands on his hips as he glared up into the branches. He cursed all things elvish under his breath, which only succeeded in causing another burst of mirth from Legolas. He sighed and shook his head in exasperation for he had forgotten that elvish ears do not miss much.  
  
*****  
  
As a small boy, Aragorn had often climbed the trees in the forests of Rivendell, and though it was many years ago since he last had occasion to do so, he thought he could still remember the technique. Legolas watched in amusement but offered no advice as his friend made several futile attempts to climb any further than the lowest branch. The mortal had managed to climb that one easily as it was not too far off the ground, but the next branch was well out of his reach. He followed the Elf's lead and moved to the end of the branch where it was more flexible, and from there he was attempting to leap up and catch the one above it as he had seen Legolas do a moment ago. It was not as simple as it looked he discovered, becoming very frustrated. The Elf, who was about Aragorn's height, had barely needed to reach up to get a hold of the branch, whilst the Ranger could not seem to come close to touching it, no matter how far he stretched out his hands. Every time he thought he had managed to get a hold, the branch seemed to move a little further out of reach causing his grasp to slip.  
  
"Perhaps if you ask nicely, my friend will lower his branch so that you can reach it," suggested Legolas. Aragorn glared up at him again, thinking 'so that's how he does it!' Elrond had told him that Wood Elves had a certain rapport with the trees of their forests, but he did not really believe that trees could speak. Apparently he had been mistaken and he would not have been in the least surprised if Legolas had told the tree to behave in this decidedly unfriendly manner.  
  
"Why don't you just ask for me?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. In truth he was feeling just a trifle foolish about talking to a tree and he certainly did not have the faintest idea of exactly how it was done.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," came the almost sincere response from above. Aragorn was now certain that he was on the receiving end of an elvish prank, he recognised that tone of voice.  
  
Suddenly he felt a slight tingling sensation in the air, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. It lasted only for a brief moment as Legolas closed his eyes and touched the trunk of the oak near where he was sitting. The sensation disappeared as soon as he opened his eyes again.  
  
"This distinguished oak has agreed to allow you to climb his branches, even though you are not an elf," Legolas said as he looked down to his friend. "Try and reach the branch now."  
  
Still feeling sceptical of talking trees and more than slightly annoyed that Legolas was still teasing him, Aragorn made another attempt to reach the branch. This time, to his astonishment, he discovered that it was now easily within his grasp, and he swiftly completed the climb. Sensing that Aragorn was still a little unsure of his safety, as well as his irate mood, Legolas moved further along the branch out of harm's way. The branch was easily strong enough to hold them both, but the move allowed Aragorn room to stand with the trunk at his back for support. The leaves had parted slightly, forming a window of sorts that provided them with a clear view of the lands below.  
  
"The view from up here is incredible!" Aragorn exclaimed, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see further into the distance. "The forest seems to stretch forever, at least as far as I can se," he said. "How far can your keen Elven eyes see, Legolas?"  
  
"I can see the sunlight reflecting off the peak of the Lonely Mountain to the north, and the path the river traces through the trees. To the south," he said turning to face that direction, "I can see the cloudlike blanket of darkness that shrouds the trees on the border of Father's realm." Aragorn's anger at the Elf dissolved when he saw a shadow of sadness pass across his friend's fair face.  
  
"You know, a treetop is much like a watch tower on a fortress. You can see whether friend or foe approaches, and the cover must be very useful for your archers when battling orcs and the other foul creatures of these woods," Aragorn mused as his ranger's mind assessed the military advantages of his present location.  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Legolas. "Although do not forget the beauty as well." He reminded his friend as he took delight in the dappled sunlight that filtered through the leaves, the blue of the sky and the freshness of the air. The spell was broken as a sudden gust of wind almost caused Aragorn to lose his balance. Fortunately Legolas reacted quickly and reached out to steady him.  
  
"I think that climbing is best left to the experts," Aragorn conceded with a slightly nervous smile. "Should I have need of such services for my scouting parties, I shall prevail upon you."  
  
"I would be honoured." Legolas replied with a small bow. "For now I think that we had best be making our way back to my father's Hall. This breeze tells me that a fierce storm is moving quickly from the mountains in the north and even I will admit that it is not wise to remain in the treetops in such weather."  
  
Legolas began the descent with as much agility as he had shown in reaching the top, but he stopped halfway down as he caught a glimpse of someone in the distant trees up ahead. Sensing no danger, he continued to the forest floor, ready to catch Aragorn if he lost his footing. In fact, Aragorn was finding it much easier to climb back down, but he had also seen the movement.  
  
"What was that?" he asked his companion as he retrieved his sword from beneath the tree where he had placed it earlier.  
  
"Not what, but who?" Legolas replied, appearing slightly concerned. "It is my father and judging by the bow he is carrying that he is heading out on a hunting trip. Not a wise thing to do in this weather."  
  
"How can you tell which Elf it was?" Aragorn asked, his curiosity piqued. "From this distance all I could see was a glimpse of golden hair. Surely he moved too fast for even you to identify him?"  
  
Legolas favoured his friend with the stare that Aragorn had come to regard as Legolas's look of 'elven superiority'. "The bond between elven parents and their children is very strong. I know he is Thranduil because I can sense his link to me."  
  
"Oh, I see. Is that something like the bond between Elladan and Elrohir? They always seem to know what each other is thinking or going to do next." Legolas considered this for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be a similar bond," he answered still somewhat distracted by his father's unexpected appearance.  
  
"So, does your father know we are here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, he is aware I am in the vicinity, but I am more interested to know why he is out hunting without his guards, and why he is heading towards the southern borders. That is dangerous territory into which we do not venture. Such behaviour is most unlike him, and I admit to being somewhat concerned."  
  
"Then I suggest that to put your mind at ease, we should catch up with him and enquire as to whether he is in need of an escort."  
  
"Knowing my father's quick temper, it may not be the wisest course of action," he counselled Aragorn, not so sure that invading Thranduil's privacy was a good idea. But he was curious, and the worse thing that could happen would be that they would be subject to one of his father's angry tirades. It was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
"Shall we proceed regardless?" he dared Aragorn, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Aragorn smiled and nodded his agreement as they turned their steps towards the trees amongst which they had just seen Thranduil disappear. 


	2. Where Is The King?

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 2. Where Is The King?  
  
Thranduil found the study of inventories to be terribly tedious, but a necessary evil to be dispensed with as soon as possible so he resumed his perusal of the wine invoices. The smile he still wore at the thought of Elrond's foster son up a tree turned quickly to a frown as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter!" He called, annoyed at this second interruption to his work.  
  
"Your Majesty, do not forget your 'appointment' this afternoon, the message was very specific about the time." His Steward reminded him, as was his duty.  
  
"I have not forgotten," Thranduil said tersely, grabbing at the papers that a sudden gust of wind blew from his desk. He looked distastefully out of his open window at the darkening sky and saw storm clouds quickly gathering. "I do not relish the prospect of travelling in weather such as this. I hope that Mithrandir has news worthy of the secret rendezvous he has requested." Like all Elves, the rain did not bother him, but he had become accustomed to the comfort of his fireplace during the fierce storms which occasionally rolled in from the mountains in the north.  
  
"I am sure his message is important, Your Majesty," came the confidant reply. Thranduil snorted,  
  
"That Istari keeps his own agenda, and his thoughts to himself, as a rule. He hinted in his message that he has some news about the strange happenings around Dol Guldur, but I do not know why he cannot come here to tell me."  
  
"I am sure he has good reason. What time shall I inform your guards to be ready?"  
  
"Guards will not be necessary." Said the King as he held his hand up to silence the protest the Steward was about to make. "I shall be perfectly safe, the meeting place is not far and I have a mind to spend some time alone in my Woods."  
  
Later that day a lone figure, dressed in the simple green and brown travelling garb of a Mirkwood Elf and armed with his favourite bow, headed out of the palace and into the trees towards his destination. Thranduil moved swiftly, hoping to find shelter there for the air was filled with the smell of rain, heralding the storm that was quickly approaching. Underestimating the time it would take, he did not reach the shelter before the rain started falling. Thranduil found the splash of cold raindrops on his face to be very refreshing and he was enjoying the feel of the wind whipping his golden hair in all directions reminding him of the beauty of the natural world. Although the stone halls of his palace provided protection from his enemies, he realised how much he missed the freedom of the forest and the voices of the trees. Rather than continue on to seek shelter in the caves near the Enchanted River, as he had intended, he found a tree with foliage that was dense enough to keep off most of the rain and settled next to the trunk to wait out the storm.  
  
********  
  
Legolas lead the way as he and Aragorn attempted to catch up with Thranduil, whom they had seen far in the distance. He had disappeared amongst the trees and they were having a difficult time finding some trace of his movements. Legolas and Aragorn had gone on several spider hunts together in the past few weeks, and the Elf was well aware of the tracking skills his friend possessed, but he cold not help but be amused by the human's attempt to track a Wood Elf as experienced as his father, for such a task was beyond even his own elvish woodcraft.  
  
"We know he was headed in a southerly direction." Aragorn said as he continued to search unsuccessfully for any kind of track. Elves left the faintest footprints and there was not even a single leaf out of place at least as far as Aragorn could see. He looked to Legolas for help. "Can you sense where he is?"  
  
"Through the bond I spoke of, you mean?" Aragorn nodded in affirmation. "No, I can only recognise his presence, not his location," replied Legolas looking with some concern at the storm-darkened sky. A fierce wind whipped through the trees and there was a brilliant flash of lightning, followed quickly by a crash of thunder. The rain began to fall heavily, the cold water forcing its way between the leaves on the branches above, attempting to soak them both. Fortunately their cloaks were made of a lightweight material woven by Elves, which afforded good protection from the rain. "I fear we have little chance of finding Father now, for any trace he might have left is sure to be washed away by the rain. Perhaps we should just return to the palace?" Legolas reluctantly suggested.  
  
"No, " said Aragorn for he could see that the Elf was still concerned for his father's safety, there were all kinds of dangerous creatures in the Mirkwood. "We know the general direction he took so let us continue forward, we are going to get drenched no matter which way we choose to go. Is there some place nearby where he might seek shelter from the storm?" Legolas thought for a moment, then smiled radiantly.  
  
"There are some caves near the Enchanted River, not far from here." He suggested as another flash of lightning lit the forest with a brilliant white light. He could hear the boughs of the trees creaking in protest as the wind shook them mercilessly.  
  
"That sounds a likely place to start. Let us make haste," Aragorn said indicating for Legolas to lead the way, "I will be glad to be out of this wind and rain."  
  
*******  
  
Elation turned rapidly to disappointment when they reached the cave for it was occupied, not by Thranduil but the Istari known to the Elves of Mirkwood as Mithrandir. He was sitting in front of a small fire, smoking a pipe and smiled as he recognised the young Elf.  
  
"Legolas, it is good to see you, my young friend." Mithrandir said, all the while staring at Aragorn. " But I do not believe I have met your companion."  
  
"Greetings, Mithrandir." Legolas replied bowing politely. "This is Aragorn, a foster son to Lord Elrond."  
  
"Aragorn, eh? Hmmm, most interesting." He said mysteriously, "I have heard of much about you from Lord Elrond. I had intended to visit Rivendell to meet you, but you always seem to be off with your Rangers or those Twins of Elrond's. What brings you to Mirkwood?"  
  
"Lord Elrond suggested I spend some time amongst the Wood Elves, learning of their ways and improving my woodcrafts." Aragorn replied. "I am pleased to meet you, Mithrandir, for I have heard Lord Elrond speak of you on many occasions."  
  
"And Prince Legolas here is your tutor?" Mithrandir surmised nodding to himself, thinking 'So Thranduil has taken my advice. Excellent!' "Well, you could not have found better, in my opinion."  
  
"What brings you to Mirkwood?" It was Legolas' turn to be curious.  
  
"Just passing through on my travels," the Istari replied innocently. "I was also hoping to meet with Thranduil, for I have much to tell him."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other then turned their eyes towards Mithrandir.  
  
"So that is why Father was alone in the Woods, he was expecting to meet you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "By the way, where is Thranduil? He was supposed to meet me here this afternoon." The choice of location for a meeting with his father did not really surprise Legolas for Mithrandir was well known for secretive and often unfathomable behaviour.  
  
"We saw him just before the storm started and Legolas thought he might have come here seeking shelter." Aragorn said. "Obviously that is not the case."  
  
"Well, I am sure he has found a suitable place in which to weather the storm. As soon as it stops raining, we will go and find him." Mithrandir promised as he settled back down next to the fire, lighting his pipe and blowing creative smoke rings into the air. Aragorn lit his pipe and joined him. Legolas went and sat near the mouth of the cave for he disliked the smoke intensely. He sang quietly to himself as he waited for the storm to break so they could resume the search for his father. 


	3. The King Is Found

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

My Friend, My Brother

Chapter 3.  The King Is Found

Thranduil was also waiting for the storm to diminish, for he knew that Mithrandir would become concerned when he did not meet him as arranged. As he sat beneath the tree watching the storm rage around him, a sense of dread began to creep slowly upon him and he reached into the back of his mind and touched the quicksilver presence of his son, relieved to feel that he was safe. It seemed likely that he was merely sensing the Shadow that had been encroaching ever further into his realm, bringing a darkness that moved like a cloud across the face of the sun blocking the light of the power of the Elves. Too late he realised it was the approach of a band of Orcs that he felt, and he was quickly overpowered by the evil creatures.  The one who appeared to be the leader laughed maliciously as a disgusting potion was forced down Thranduil's throat. His last thought as the blackness of unconsciousness overwhelmed him was that Legolas was far too young to be burdened with the Throne.

                                                    *****

Aragorn left Mithrandir to enjoy his pipe and joined Legolas at the front of the cave. In the short time they had spent together he had come to realise that the young prince had a soul that was as beautiful as his face was fair. He was also very sensitive, especially where Thranduil was concerned. Placing a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder he said reassuringly,

"Do not worry, Legolas, I am sure your father is safe." 

"Thank you for your concern, Aragorn, I only hope you are not mistaken," the Elf said, his voice filled with despair.  Aragorn could feel that he wished to be alone so he left him and rejoined the Istari. 

"I do not like to see him so sad," he said as Legolas began to sing another melancholy song. 

"It is to your credit that you care for your friend, but do not feel troubled, for as you well know, it is the nature of the Elves to feel everything deeply. " Aragorn had learned that lesson well living among the Elves at Rivendell. It seemed to him that the Wood Elves were somehow even more emotional and Legolas would sometimes change from joyful to melancholy in the space of a heartbeat.

                                                            ********

Eventually the howling of the winds diminished, the driving rain eased to a light mist, and Legolas could even see a hint of the darkening night sky through the thinning grey storm clouds.

"The storm has passed but evening fast approaches," he said looking back to where Aragorn and Mithrandir sat, once again engrossed in conversation. "We must begin the search soon, for it is dangerous in these Woods at night." 

"That is what we were just discussing," said Aragorn as he rose from the fire, moving to the cave mouth where Legolas was standing, peering into the twilight. "Whilst I do not have the ability to see well in the dark, I think that the skills we have between us should be used to full advantage." A look of understanding passed between them and Legolas turned to Mithrandir,

"Will you remain behind in case Father makes his way to the cave after all?" he asked.

"Certainly. I was about to suggest that myself." He did not add that he was also becoming concerned for the King's safety. They left him sitting comfortably in front of the small fire he had made before they arrived and made their way into the forest.

"Are you sure you have no idea where he is?" Aragorn asked as they stopped to decide on the best course of action. Legolas shook his head, 

"The bond I spoke of is as a single thread of mithril, light as a feather but binding with a strength that cannot be easily broken. I can feel his presence, but all I can say for certain of his whereabouts is that he is somewhere nearby." 

"Well, at least that is a start," said Aragorn as he wondered what the Elf's definition of 'nearby' was in terms of distance. By mutual consent, it was decided that Legolas should search from the trees, and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Aragorn used his considerable tracking skills to try and find some trace of the king's movements on the ground although he knew it would be an almost impossible task, for the rain had washed the forest floor clean. Twilight quickly turned into night, the cloud cover hiding the light of the stars, and Aragorn could no longer see well enough to search. Nor did he see or hear Legolas until the Elf jumped from the branch above, landing lightly at his side startling him into drawing his sword. Realising he was not under attack, he sheathed his weapon and listened to the Elf, who was obviously very alarmed about something, 

 "There is a band of Orcs further ahead travelling swiftly south, and making no attempt to disguise their presence. I do not think they sensed me for I drew back to a safe distance as soon as I saw them.  They have captured my father, and possibly given him some kind of potion, for they are arguing over who should be forced to carry the unconscious Elf back to Dol Guldur and who will be given the greatest reward for capturing the King of Mirkwood." His eyes were aflame with anger at what he had heard and Aragorn saw a glimpse of the fierce warrior the Elf could become when provoked. "The Orcs will pass us by just beyond that stand of trees," he said pointing to indicate the direction. Aragorn guessed the plan Legolas had in mind and smiled slightly as he said,

"I think my new found tree-climbing skills may be of use on this occasion." Legolas favoured him with a look that warned he was in no mood for merriment, but he agreed that they should seek safety in the branches now that they could hear that the Orcs were almost upon them

They had barely settled in a position that hid them from the sight of those on the ground when a group of seven Orcs passed under the trees half carrying, half dragging the unfortunate Thranduil. Legolas, who could barely contain his rage at the way his father was being treated, had to be restrained from simply jumping onto the Orc leader. Aragorn had lost his balance whilst trying to prevent such a foolhardy act and he had been forced to grab the branch rather than fall into the midst of the Orcs himself. The leader stopped and looked around suspiciously, sensing an Elf was near and was almost convinced it was only his prisoner that he could feel, when the slight movement of the branch above caught his eye. The orc quickly fired an arrow into the tree, barely missing Aragorn. 

With the amazing speed possessed by Elves, Legolas had nocked his bow and the leader now lay dead on the ground, with an arrow in his head. Before the others even realised what was happening, he had fired six more times in rapid succession with movement too quick for the mortal eye to see. His aim was accurate and the enemy was no more.  Aragorn had known from the deadly look in the Elf's eyes that Legolas intended to leave no survivors and that he had such complete confidence in his own skills, that he also knew no harm would come to the prisoner. Legolas leapt to the ground and ran to his father's side and untied his bound hands.  He lowered the still unconscious body carefully to the ground and Aragorn quickly joined him, concerned at the paleness of the elder Elf's skin and the fact that his eyes were closed.

"I have some learned some skills in the Elvish healing arts from Lord Elrond," he said, "let me examine him." Legolas moved aside and watched as Aragorn quickly assessed Thranduil's condition. "I think he has been given a sleeping draught of some kind, but whether it has poisoned him or not, I cannot say." 

"Mithrandir will know what to do, for he is a wizard of sorts and has many different skills." Legolas said as he gently brushed away a leaf that had fallen on his father's face. Aragorn was not surprised, for he had felt that there was something mysterious about the old man.

"Are there any more Orcs about?" He asked rolling up his cloak and using it as a pillow for his patient while Legolas wrapped his own cloak tightly around his father to keep him warm.

"No." Legolas replied, certain that he could not feel the presence of the evil creatures anymore. 

"Good, then one of us must go and bring Mithrandir here." Aragorn stated.  "It would not be wise to move Thranduil, for doing so may spread the poison more quickly through his body."

"I will go, for I can run much more swiftly than you and I can see easily in the dark.  I will return shortly," he said as he disappeared into the trees. 

While he waited for Legolas to return, Aragorn selected some herbs from the pouch of medicines he always carried and made a small fire so that he could brew a tea that he somehow managed to get Thranduil to swallow. Aragorn hoped that his friend's father would live, for he knew the Elf would be devastated at such a loss.  He had no real memory of Arathorn, his own father, and after spending time with Thranduil and his son he was beginning to realise what he was missing. Elrond had raised him as his own, and he loved him as a father, but in truth there was a world of difference between Man and Elf, and Aragorn wondered what it would have been like had he been brought up in the world of Men.

                                                           ********

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" Legolas called as he ran towards the cave where the Istari was waiting. "We have found Father, but Aragorn thinks he has been poisoned by Orcs. Please come quickly!"

"Poisoned by Orcs, you say?' The Istari said as he hurriedly put out the fire and retrieved his staff from where it stood up against the wall. "That is grave news indeed. Come, we must hurry. Let us hope I am in time to cure him."  Despite his appearance as an old man, Mithrandir had little trouble keeping up with Legolas as he hurried back to his father's side. 

Aragorn looked relieved when they arrived and relinquished his place at Thranduil's side to Mithrandir. He told him of the brew he had given the Elf and Mithrandir nodded in approval. "Excellent. Now I suggest you two keep an eye out for Orcs, or any other creatures who might like to see the King of Mirkwood dead." He said as he examined the ailing Elf. Turning to Legolas, he answered the Elf's unspoken question. "Do not fear, Legolas, Thranduil will live." 

 Legolas and Aragorn moved to stand a short distance away, but well within range if they were needed to defend against attack.

 "I have seen you shoot well on the practice range," Aragorn said as they stood watch, "but I did not realise just how skilled you are, that was an impressive display of archery." 

"It was nothing I have not done many times before," Legolas replied with a shrug, "do not forget that although we may both be considered young adults to others of our respective Races, I have already lived for centuries longer than you."  

"That is one of Elladan and Elrohir's favourite taunts," Aragorn said laughing. 

 Whatever Mithrandir had done seemed to be working for they heard Thranduil groan as he fought to regain consciousness.  "Legolas! Where are you?" He called in a weak voice. 

"I am here, Father." Legolas replied as he knelt beside his sire. "Can you see me?" 

Thranduil managed to open his eyes and slowly focused them on his son's face. Legolas smiled through his tears of joy and although he was still very weak, Thranduil reached up to wipe them away.

"What happened?" He had a vague memory of sitting beneath a tree and of being savagely attacked by a number of Orcs. "Was I captured by those foul orc creatures?"  

"Yes, but Aragorn and I rescued you. There will be time for detailed explanations later." Legolas replied.  "It is not safe to remain here in the forest."

"Legolas is right," said Mithrandir. "As soon as you have recovered some strength I suggest we make haste back to your Halls."  Thranduil nodded in agreement and soon fell into the waking dream state that Elves called sleep.                      


	4. Secrets Are Revealed

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 4 Secrets are Revealed  
  
The rapid healing power of Elves was a wonder Aragorn had witnessed many times, yet he was still amazed to see that after only two brief hours, Thranduil had awoken and was sufficiently recovered to make the trip back to his Hall.  
  
It was almost midnight and to their relief, the clouds disappeared, allowing the soft light of the full moon to cast eerie shadows around them as the four made their way through the forest. Legolas was leading the way for he could see easily in the dim light. Thranduil and Mithrandir followed, the Elf King occasionally needing to rest his hand on the shoulder of the Istari for support. Aragorn followed a short distance behind, senses on the alert and ready to defend should there be more orcs about.  
  
They arrived back at the palace without further incident, and the King was settled comfortably in his bed with Legolas hovering over him, still concerned at how pale and drawn he looked. The strain of walking whilst still weak from the poison had drained his energy and it was not long before Thranduil once again fell asleep.  
  
"Your father will be fine, there is nothing to worry about." Mithrandir said reassuringly. "Aragorn, on the other hand looks as if he is about to collapse. How long is it since you have eaten?" He asked the young man who was sitting on the end of the bed, also looking pale.  
  
"We broke our fast at sunrise, but have not eaten since." He replied as he felt the pangs of hunger he had been trying to ignore. So much had happened since they left this morning on the tree-climbing venture, he had forgotten about meals.  
  
"I think it would be wise if you both go to the kitchens and find yourselves something to eat." Noticing that Legolas was reluctant to leave, he told him that he would watch over Thranduil until he awoke. "Oh, and Legolas," he added as the Elf headed for the door, "please have some refreshments sent for this old wizard, at least I have sense enough to know when I am hungry."  
  
After he had organised for food and wine to be sent up to his father's chambers, Legolas set a platter of fresh bread, various cheeses and a selection of fruits on the table and poured himself and Aragorn some wine. They ate in silence and Aragorn quickly cleared his plate, only now realising how hungry he had been. Finally sated, he decided that all he needed now was a nice relaxing smoke of his pipe.  
  
"If you wish to spoil the air with that weed of yours," Legolas said with a smile, "I suggest we go outside into the garden, for I prefer the comfort of starlight to smoke."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Aragorn asked, eyeing his friend warily. As far as he was aware, Elves could not read minds.  
  
Legolas laughed, "You always look for your pipe after a meal." That was true, Aragorn had to admit. He felt a twinge of pleasure that the Elf had noticed his behaviour. Out of deference to his friend's dislike of the pipe, Aragorn chose a spot well away from the tree Legolas was sitting under and they remained in comfortable silence for a while. Finally Aragorn asked,  
  
"What do you know of Mithrandir? Who is he? From where does he come?"  
  
"Perhaps you should ask him yourself," Legolas suggested enigmatically, "I only know that he has held 'secret' meetings with my father on several occasions and that he appears to be a wizard, but I do not know the extent of his powers. Nor do I know where he is from, he just arrived here one day."  
  
"Thranduil did not object to an outsider in his forest?" Aragorn asked. "I thought no-one but Elves were permitted in his Realm."  
  
"You are not an Elf, but you are here." Legolas stated simply.  
  
"Yes, and I am glad, for it may be, my friend, that we would never have met otherwise. It seems that I should not believe everything I hear!"  
  
"Nor should I, for my father has often said that the race of Men is weak and untrustworthy, but I do not find you so, nin mellon."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Elrond says the same thing. I wonder if he and your father realise they actually agree on something."  
  
"That is an amusing thought indeed," said Legolas and they both laughed. "It is not long until sunrise, I suggest we both take some rest." Aragorn's yawn showed that he was in total agreement and they retired to their rooms.  
  
*******  
  
While he watched over the sleeping King, Mithrandir sat contemplating the strange hand fate had dealt the two young ones who just left. Aragorn was the last of the kings of men, though he had chosen exile rather than the throne, whereas Legolas would remain a Prince forever unless his Father met an untimely death or was called over the sea. A steward bearing a tray of food interrupted his musings and he spent a pleasant few minutes enjoying his repast. After a final check on his patient, he made himself comfortable in the large armchair by the fire, and was soon fell into a light sleep, knowing he would hear if Thranduil roused.  
  
It was not the King who awakened him, but the light of the first rays of the morning sun as it shone through the open window. Legolas arrived shortly after with a breakfast tray, and they were both surprised when Thranduil sat slowly up in bed and asked for a glass of wine. Mithrandir merely raised an eyebrow and nodded permission.  
  
"How are you this morning, Father?" he asked as he handed the goblet to his father. The King took a few small sips and replied,  
  
"Well enough to know that the wine is not chilled enough!" Aragorn entered the room in time to hear the King's words and everyone laughed with relief to see that Thranduil was now obviously fully recovered. "I believe I remember something about you and Legolas rescuing me from those Orcs," he said to Aragorn, "I would like to hear what happened."  
  
"We were just about to head back to the palace to seek shelter from the approaching storm, when Legolas saw you in the distance. He was curious as to why you were in the forest, in such inclement weather and without your guards." Legolas shot Aragorn a look that suggested that his last statement was not very helpful.  
  
"I thought it unusual for you to be hunting alone, so I decided to follow you." Legolas explained, noting that Thranduil was not looking particularly pleased at this moment.  
  
"You decided to FOLLOW me?" he asked, a storm brewing in his eyes.  
  
"We BOTH decided," interrupted Aragorn, trying to redeem himself in his friend's eyes.  
  
"And well they did, wouldn't you agree Thranduil?" asked Mithrandir calmly in an attempt to prevent any further outrage. "If not for your son's skill with the bow, the Orcs would have taken you to Dol Guldur. Aragorn's herbal tea helped prevent the poison from taking a stronger hold."  
  
"In the circumstances it was fortunate," he agreed. Glaring at his son and his friend he warned, "However, do not think to make a habit of such behaviour, either of you! I think that Legolas and Aragorn should leave us now, for I wish to speak in private with Mithrandir."  
  
"No, let them stay. I have reason to believe that this concerns them as well." Although he could not see the future, Mithrandir was sure that the two heirs of their Kingdoms were to take a great part in the destiny of Middle Earth, that there was a reason that Man and Elf had become friends once more.  
  
"What news did you have for me that you deemed it necessary to meet in secret?" Asked Thranduil as Legolas and Aragorn exchanged triumphant looks, for they had been very curious about the secret meeting.  
  
"The news from the last Council meeting does not bode well. There is much evidence that the Necromancer is not just a minion of Sauron, but the Dark Lord himself. If this is the case, then it must be considered that the One Ring has been found."  
  
Thranduil was startled by this news, he knew well of the spread of Darkness and Shadow throughout his own realm, something his own Elvish powers could hold art bay, but not destroy. The One Ring was a different matter altogether, for if it was returned to its Lord, the battle of the Last Alliance would have all been in vain.  
  
"I assume that the Dark Lord does not have it yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I believe it has passed to the creature Gollum. I have not yet been able to find him, but neither has the Dark Lord." Mithrandir said. "However, once he is found, I will need a safe place for him to stay, somewhere out of Sauron's reach. I had hoped that you would provide such a place." It was apparent that the King was not happy to comply with this request and was surprised when Legolas spoke up,  
  
"Father, we must do this, if the creature can be found. Any news of the One Ring must be kept from the Shadow." Thranduil had told his son many tales of the battle against Sauron, and of his fears that he had not been totally defeated.  
  
"Legolas is right, Your Majesty," dared Aragorn. "This evil cannot be allowed to flourish. I will search throughout the land and should I find him, I will bring the creature, Gollum, here for safekeeping."  
  
"So be it." Thranduil grudgingly agreed. He turned to face his son, "Should Gollum be found, he will be your responsibility."  
  
"Excellent. I thank you for that Thranduil." Mithrandir said, pleased that all was going to plan. "Aragorn and I should make haste to Rivendell, to inform Elrond of our intentions. The sooner the search for the creature begins, the better."  
  
It was with sadness that Aragorn said farewell to the Elves of Mirkwood, for he had enjoyed his time there, and he knew that he would miss the company of his friend. Legolas accompanied Aragorn and Mithrandir to the edge of the forest and bid a fond farewell to the Istari.  
  
"Take care of that father of yours, young Prince," Mithrandir said lightly.  
  
"Farewell, Mithrandir, until next time." Legolas turned to Aragorn, who was waiting to take his leave,  
  
"Farwell, my friend. I know not when we will meet again, but rest assured we will!" He said as Aragorn drew him into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Yes, it may be some time until I return, but you need not remind me that for an Elf the time will pass in the blink of an eye." 


	5. A Cry For Help

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chpater 5. A Cry For Help  
  
The travellers stared into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts as the smoke from their pipes drifted away on the light breeze that was causing the flames of their campfire to flicker. There was no sound to be heard except the nocturnal music of crickets and the occasional 'crack' as one of the larger twigs burned through and fell amongst the embers. Aragorn was still filled with curiosity about the Istari who was his travelling companion. He knew only the one detail that Legolas had been able to tell him, namely that Mithrandir was a wizard. Several times during the day he had tried to glean information from the old man, but answers to his questions had been vague, to say the least. He decided to try once again.  
  
"What part of Middle Earth did you say you are from?" Mithrandir looked with amusement at the young man and replied,  
  
"I did not say. I like to think I belong everywhere and nowhere."  
  
"Surely you have some place you call home?" persisted Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sure I once did, but it was so long ago I seem to have forgotten it." Not a very enlightening response but Aragorn decided to let it pass and tried another question.  
  
"Do you remember how old you are?" he asked with just a hint of sarcasm. A simple question, surely with a simple answer!  
  
"Hmmm. I don't believe I know exactly. Certainly not as old as Elrond or Thranduil." He replied as he slowly inhaled the smoke from his pipe.  
  
"So you are not an Elf, then?" Aragorn asked, relieved to have at least one piece of information.  
  
"Goodness me, no!" laughed Mithrandir. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"You answer questions with riddles or give no answer at all, just like all the Elves I know." Aragorn replied becoming annoyed as he realised that it was unlikely his companion would be any more forthcoming. Accepting defeat for the moment, he decided it was time they rested for the night.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested to Mithrandir. "It is still several days journey to Rivendell."  
  
"I am rather weary," the old man confessed as he settled himself by the fire, "wake me when it is my turn at watch." Although they were no longer near Mirkwood, danger of attack by orcs was still possible, particularly as they neared the pass through the Misty Mountains.  
  
"As you wish," said Aragorn. There was no answer and he was amazed to find that the old man was already snoring loudly. Although his senses were alert for danger, a small part of his mind pondered his relationship with the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn considered the sons of Elrond to be his foster brothers and they had slowly developed a close relationship over the years. It had taken but a few weeks for a bond of sorts to form between himself and Legolas. The young elf was such an easy-going, fun loving creature and perhaps that was part of the reason they had made friends so quickly. He did not even mind the gentle teasing or the air of Elven superiority that his friend would exhibit at times.  
  
When he was with Legolas, he was free to be who he wanted to be, a Ranger and nothing more. The fact that he was the heir of Isildur and was supposed to be King one day was of no importance to the young Elf, who was heir to a kingdom himself. It had been a refreshing change to find that Legolas treated him no differently to anyone else; Elladan and Elrohir seemed far too over-protective in comparison.  
  
He looked back in the direction of Mirkwood and hoped that his friend had made it safely home.  
  
*******  
  
It was a lonely journey for Legolas as he chose the safety of the Elf Path on his journey back to the Hall, for during the last few weeks he had become accustomed to having Aragorn as company. Although he had only known the Ranger a short time, a bond of mutual respect and friendship had developed the like of which Legolas had not experienced before. Of course he had many friends amongst the Elves, but this was something different. Elvish emotions run stronger and deeper than those of mortals and for this reason Thranduil had warned him against forming a friendship with Aragorn. A mortal's years were numbered and an Elf risked feeling much grief and pain when the inevitable occurred. Legolas understood what his father was telling him, but he knew that it was a risk he was prepared to take.  
  
As he entered the courtyard and made for his rooms, he wondered if Aragorn and Mithrandir would be able to find Gollum before their enemies captured him. They would have thought it strange, but he could not help but feel pity for the creature that was hunted by everyone.  
  
********  
  
Many years had passed since Aragorn had left Mirkwood and Mithrandir arrived unexpectedly one day with news that, although he was still searching for Gollum, it had been necessary to send Aragorn south on an errand that would last many decades. It was a short time as reckoned by Elves, but far too long for Legolas' liking. Nevertheless, he found the time passed quickly for his father's Woodland realm had to be protected from the orcs and spiders. It was a constant battle to prevent the darkness spreading ever further north, and the young Prince often lead one of the hunting parties that Thranduil had finally deemed him experienced enough to join.  
  
One day, late in the afternoon, Legolas and his party were seated around a small campfire. They were all weary from having just battled a band of orcs who had attacked them as they patrolled near the outskirts of the forest. The Elves had eventually defeated the creatures, but had not come away unscathed. Legolas had a nasty gash on his arm from an orc blade, the edge of which had been poisoned, and although he had taken the antidote they all carried with them, he was feeling light headed and nauseated. Making himself comfortable in the soft grass he gazed up to see the first stars became visible in the evening sky and was soon asleep.  
  
He awoke with a start several hours later, certain that someone had called his name. The two Elves who were on watch had not seen or heard anything, and Legolas decided it must have been an after effect of the poison. His arm was almost healed already, but he was still feeling a little strange. He lay back down, and tried to get some more sleep. As he drifted into the world of waking dreams, he heard the voice again.  
  
"Legolas! Help!"  
  
He sat up quickly, suddenly wide-awake. He knew that voice, it belonged to Aragorn. How could it be? He knew the Ranger had not yet returned from the south, but he felt that his friend was in some kind of danger. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his elven senses, searching for the source of the voice. He felt a very weak link to Aragorn as his voice whispered inside his head,  
  
"Spiders. Help me."  
  
Realising that Aragorn was in grave danger, Legolas did not wait to rouse his comrades but headed alone for the part of Mirkwood inhabited by the spiders. The link he felt with Aragorn was very weak, and as he neared the spider's lair, it was becoming weaker as the toxin the spider had injected into its prey took hold. Aragorn was slowly losing consciousness. He must have realised this, Legolas decided as a final silent plea reached him.  
  
"Enchanted River."  
  
So, he was somewhere near the Enchanted River, probably close to the Elf Path. It was some distance from where the main lair was but the occasional spider had been seen in the trees there, waiting for the unwary who strayed from the protection of the pathway. Legolas appraoched cautiously for his senses were also tellling him that he was being watched from above. Looking up, he saw two bright, evil eyes following his movements and he decided to draw the spider out into the open where he could ensure that the creature was killed, not merely injured. Stepping off the path he headed into the murky forest, his bow at the ready. The spider moved into view and instantly fell dead to the ground, Legolas' arrow through its head.  
  
The link with Aragorn had almost faded, and Legolas knew that he must find his friend quickly for it was likely that other spiders would come, sensing prey. He found him high in the tree where the spider had been, wrapped in a cocoon of spider web. Taking his knife, he quickly released his friend and settled him in fork of two large branches. Aragorn was barely conscious but found it easier to breathe now that the spider web had been removed. He managed a weak smile of thanks.  
  
"We seem to spend much of our time together in trees, do we not?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, it is fortunate that I taught you how to climb." Legolas agreed with a twinkle in his eye. " Do you have something in this healer's pouch of yours that will help you recover?" he asked as he took the pouch from Aragorn's belt and held it where he could see it. The Ranger nodded and selected a few leaves, which he placed in his mouth and chewed, swallowing it with a draught of water from the water skin that Legolas handed to him. It took only a few minutes before Aragorn started to feel much more alert, although he had trouble moving, for the spider toxin had rendered him partially paralysed.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me, my friend," he said to Legolas. "How did you find me, or for that matter, how did you even know I was in Mirkwood?"  
  
"I was injured fighting orcs and the effects of the poison and the antidote heightened my senses. In your delirium you called to me for help and I heard you." Legolas explained simply. "It would seem that we have developed a bond."  
  
"How.?" Aragorn began to ask, when Legolas silenced him with a wave of his hand. He peered into the trees for felt danger approaching, probably more spiders.  
  
"We can discuss this later, we are in grave danger. Can you move at all?"  
  
"I think so." Aragorn replied, annoyed that his body did not really wish to cooperate with his demands. " Although I doubt that I can climb down," he admitted reluctantly.  
  
"It is not that far to the ground, I will go first and catch you, should you fall." Legolas said. Rather than try to climb, Aragorn let himself fall, trusting his friend to catch him. Once on the ground he was relieved that, although his legs were still very weak, he was able to walk slowly, using Legolas as support. They made their way to the Path and reached it just as several more spiders appeared in the trees.  
  
"Fate works in mysterious ways", thought Legolas with relief as his hunting party, who had been searching for their Prince, arrived just in time to protect him from attack. Once the spiders were taken care of they found a spot by the banks of the Enchanted River where they could rest in safety before continuing the short distance to the Woodland King's Halls. 


	6. Return To Mirkwood

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

My Friend, My Brother

Chapter 6. Return to Mirkwood

Despite Aragorn's protests that he could walk on his own, it soon became obvious that this was not the case. He flatly refused to suffer the indignity of being carried on a stretcher, as Legolas had suggested, instead he fashioned himself a walking stick from a dead branch. The journey was slower than the Elves would have wished, but their destination was not all that far ahead. By the time they had reached Thranduil's Hall, the effects of the poison had diminished markedly.  Nevertheless, Legolas insisted on sending for the Healer once he had settled his friend in the guest chambers he had used on his previous visit.

"I have not had to treat a human before, but as far as I can tell, Prince, your friend is recovering well. I have given him some medication to counteract the poison and he should be able to walk again in the morning. I suggest he rest in bed until then. I think that you also should rest, my Prince, for I can tell that although the gash on your arm is almost healed you are not totally over the effects of the Orc poison yourself."

"Thank you, I will take some rest soon," Legolas said, relieved that his friend was indeed recovering.

 "I will be back to see you later," the Healer said turning to address Aragorn, startling the human, who was beginning to think he was invisible. He nodded his head in silent thanks but as soon as the Healer left he attempted to get out of bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Legolas as he glared at his friend.

"I am feeling much better and I do not intend to stay bedridden." Aragorn replied with a shrug. It was not entirely the truth for a great weariness suddenly overcame him and it was only the swiftness of an Elf's reflexes that saved him from collapsing onto the floor.

"I think you would do well to follow the Healer's advice," he said as he helped Aragorn back into bed.  "In fact, I think I shall stay here and rest as I was ordered. I intend to make certain that you do likewise." Aragorn's protest died on his lips as Legolas favoured him with a look that told him arguing the point would be a waste of time. 

"If you must 'nurse maid' me, at least let us discuss what happened," he grumbled. "How did you know where to look for me?"  

"Perhaps you would like to explain what you were doing in amongst the spiders in the first place?"  They exchanged a look of surprise at the unexpected visitor. "Surely you did not forget the danger of leaving my Path?" Thranduil asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Aragorn replied formally. "I did not forget, but I was surprised by a band of Orcs. Knowing I was sorely outnumbered, I had no choice but to seek refuge in the trees." Legolas smiled brilliantly at this admission, but said nothing.

"Orcs? Before sunset? That is disturbing news." Thranduil commented. "I must inform Mithrandir next time he finds his way here. Anyway, I am pleased that no harm has come to you, and I welcome you once again to Mirkwood."  Although he had warned his son of the danger of becoming involved with a mortal, Thranduil respected Legolas' choice. "I hear you were injured, too, Legolas. I trust you have healed well also?" he asked studying his son's slightly pale face, an indication that he was not yet fully recovered.

"It was just a small gash, and I no longer feel the effects of the poison." Legolas replied, dismissing the issue. "However, Father, maybe you can enlighten us with regards to the experience we shared?" Legolas asked looking to Aragorn for permission to continue with such a personal subject.  Aragorn nodded agreement and the Elf quickly explained how he had been delirious and heard his friend's call for help, and how the link had enabled him to find and rescue Aragorn. Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked the human,

"Why did you call to Legolas? What made you think he would hear you?"

"I honestly cannot say, Sire, beyond the fact that I just KNEW he would hear me and come to my aid. It was as if there was some connection between us, some kind of bond." Aragorn tried to explain, not really clear as to his reasons.

"And you are both wondering how this is possible, especially since it is many years since you last met?" They both nodded, curious as to whether Thranduil knew of an explanation. "I think that perhaps your friendship runs deeper than either of you know. It is not uncommon for Elves to form very strong emotional attachments the like of which you describe. Aragorn is not an Elf, but he is descended from a line that does contain some elvish blood, so perhaps that is why such a bond is possible between you two. It is also likely that since you have been unaware of your connection until now, you were only able to 'contact' Legolas because his senses were heightened due to his delirium." 

"Well, I am glad that he heard me," Aragorn said.

"As am I" agreed Legolas. Thranduil smiled remembering that Mithrandir had hinted to him of the important role these two friends might have in times to come. It would appear that the wizard right again, and he could not help but wonder how much that Istari actually knew of the future, certainly more than he ever divulged. Sensing that Legolas and Aragorn had much more to discuss in private, he took his leave.

"Now that we have solved that mystery, I would like to hear of your adventures since you left Mirkwood," said Legolas making himself comfortable on the window ledge. "How many years has it been?"

"Too many, my friend." Aragorn replied. "I suppose I should start with the journey back to Rivendell. You have no idea how annoying that Mithrandir can be, he would not answer my questions and spoke in riddles most of the time..." The sound of Legolas' silver laughter stopped him. "What is so funny?" he demanded.

"I forgot to warn you that it is a waste of time trying to get Mithrandir to tell you anything unless he wants you to know it, even Father has no success when it comes to getting answers.  Please continue, what happened after you left Rivendell?"

"I have had an amazing time, Legolas. I have travelled throughout Middle Earth, attending to many errands, seen many wonders and met many different peoples. I even spent some time in the service of Thengel of Rohan and Ecthelion II of Gondor. I finally decided it was time to come home, and on my return journey I desired to visit my friend in Mirkwood, and found myself entangled in the spider's web!" 

"I would suggest that next time you should be more selective of which tree you climb to avoid danger." They both laughed at the memory of the tree-climbing lesson so long ago.  " I think I should like to travel like that one day." Legolas said, changing moods rapidly from merriment to being slightly envious. He was suddenly filled with a desire to see all the beauty of the world for himself. Then another thought occurred to him, "Since you have not brought him with you, I take it you have not yet found this Gollum creature?"

"No, not yet. That is one of the reasons I have returned. I am to meet Mithrandir in Rivendell; hopefully he has some information as to Gollum's whereabouts. We must find him, for the Shadow extends far beyond Mirkwood and it grows ever longer." Legolas nodded but said nothing; he was studying Aragorn's face, seeing something else there. 

"You have not told me everything, nin mellon. Is that the light of love I see in your eyes?  Someone has captured your heart." It was a statement of fact. Aragorn was taken aback by the Elf's perception, but could not hide the smile on his face as his thoughts turned to his ladylove.

"I can see there is nothing I can hide from you today. Yes, I am in love." He did not need to say the words for the look of total rapture on his face spoke volumes.

"Who is this wondrous creature?" Legolas asked.

"Arwen." He answered simply. It was Legolas' turn to be surprised.

"Elrond's daughter?"  He wondered what the Lord of Rivendell thought of this situation. "I thought she was in Lorien?"

"Yes, that is where we met. We plighted our troth on the hill at Cerin Amroth." 

"Wonderful! I am very happy for you both!" Exclaimed Legolas sincerely. "What does her father say about this?"

"That is another reason I must return to Rivendell, I think that Elrond should hear the news from me, in person." 

"That would be wise," agreed Legolas. "I hope you do not have to leave immediately, though, for I have missed your company. Besides, it is almost Midsummer Eve, and I am sure you would enjoy celebrating in the fashion of Wood Elves. It will certainly put you in a merry frame of mind before you confront your future father-in-law." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, easily ducking the pillow that Aragorn threw at him in mock annoyance.

"Yes, I will stay for the celebrations. I know that you have many admirers amongst the maids, and I am sure it will be amusing watching them all trying to win your heart." Aragorn teased. Legolas merely laughed,

" You may have found your true love, Aragorn, but I have no need to hurry, I have all of eternity." The second pillow Aragorn threw did not miss its target.

The two friends spent the following days telling tales of their experiences over the years and generally just enjoying each other's company. Legolas found it was becoming easier to sense the thread that was the bond of their friendship and even Aragorn could feel it at times, like a tickling sensation at the back of his mind.  

Midsummer's Eve arrived and Aragorn was not disappointed with the Woodland celebration. Thranduil had a well-deserved reputation for the lavishness of his feasts and the wine was superb. He sat with the King as they watched Legolas enjoy himself thoroughly. He was the centre of attention, never without a dance partner, and happy to lend his beautiful voice to the singing. At the end of the evening he was called on to sing a solo, and with a radiant smile directed at Aragorn, he sang the 'Song of Beren and Luthien'.


	7. Destiny

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 7. Destiny  
  
The next morning Legolas was dismayed to find Aragorn making preparations for his journey back to Rivendell.  
  
"I hope you are not leaving because of the song I sang last night?" he asked. "I thought it was very appropriate, and meant no offence."  
  
"No, the song was sung beautifully and was much appreciated." Aragorn said, smiling at his friend. "Unfortunately I can stay no longer, it is time I made my way home. Gandalf should be there by now, and the matter of finding Gollum is still to be addressed."  
  
"Gandalf? Who is he?" Legolas asked, "I thought you were meeting Mithrandir?"  
  
Aragorn laughed at his friend's confusion. "Gandalf the Grey is the name he is called by the many of the other Races of Middle Earth."  
  
"I did not know that. I wonder how many other names he is known by?" he mused." It seems that having more than one name is common these days, is it not Estel?" Aragorn smiled at the use of the name Elrond had given him.  
  
"Oh well, no matter. I will be sorry to see you go." Legolas said sincerely, noticing that the Healer had provided Aragorn with some of the medicinal herbs he used for spider poison.  
  
"I was hoping to convince you to come with me this time." His friend said producing a second travel bag, already packed with provisions. "That is of course, if you can be spared from your princely duties and the attentions of the maids," teased Aragorn.  
  
"I am sure that is possible," Legolas acknowledged haughtily, "but tell me, Aragorn, is it companionship you require or someone to protect you from the formidable Lord Elrond when you ask for his daughter's hand?"  
  
Aragorn laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Yes, I would enjoy having your company but it is not the wrath of Elrond that I fear, it is that of my good lady mother who entreated me to bring you to Rivendell next time an opportunity arose. I dare not disobey her."  
  
"Nor should you. I would be honoured to meet the Lady Gilraen. I will seek Father's permission immediately," he replied enthusiastically and promptly disappeared. Aragorn wondered if he should tell the Elf how unnerving he found it when he seemingly 'vanished into thin air', but wisely decided against the idea. No need to provide Legolas with another source of amusement.  
  
Thranduil had no objections to the proposed trip and as soon as they had partaken of the noon meal, the two friends started on their journey to Rivendell. It was several days journey at the speed they travelled and Aragorn spent much of the time elaborating on his adventures over the last few decades. Legolas was fascinated by his friend's stories, but also alarmed that the threat of Sauron's re-emergence was becoming more real, that there was evidence of the Shadow in many of the places Aragorn had been.  
  
*******  
  
As they entered the gates of Rivendell, Gilraen was waiting to meet them and happily flung herself into the open arms of her son. Legolas watched the joyful reunion in silence. Even though she had been gone since he was a small child, his grief at the loss of his own mother could still overwhelm him at times. He started when he heard his name being called rather loudly.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called for the second time. "Are you all right?" He noted with concern the melancholy look in the Elf's eyes as he finally responded.  
  
"Yes," he replied simply, but not truthfully. Gilraen moved to stand beside her son and Aragorn introduced her to his friend. Legolas took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"I am honoured to make your acquaintance, my Lady," he said with all the charm and grace he possessed. Legolas thought she was still a truly beautiful woman, despite her advancing years.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, too, Legolas, though I am truly sorry that our first meeting brought back such a sad memory for you." She had not missed the grief on the young Elf's face, and was well able to guess the cause. The loss of the Queen of Mirkwood to the call of the sea so many years ago had been a day mourned even in Rivendell. "I hope your stay with us will be a happy one."  
  
"I am sure it will be, thank you," he said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Come with me," she said taking them each of them by the arm, "I have prepared a guest room in our apartments for Legolas, and once you have both refreshed yourselves, I want to hear all about your adventures."  
  
Gilraen had set a table on the balcony where they could enjoy the cool evening breeze and relax with the gentle susurration of the waterfall in the background. Legolas found Aragorn's mother to be delightful, and not afraid of telling stories of Aragorn as a child, much to his friend's annoyance.  
  
Gilraen, in turn, listened intently as Aragorn told her of his experiences in the south and of the darkness he could see casting a shadow over the lands. Elrond had hinted that the last King of Men would be needed to defeat the evil that was arising, and Gilraen felt it as well, but she said nothing to Aragorn. When he told her that he had met Arwen again, in Lorien, and that they had plighted their troth, she became very upset.  
  
"I told you before that such a match was not suitable, and I am sure Elrond would agree. I doubt that he will wish to give his daughter to a Mortal."  
  
"The deed is done, Mother. I will ask Elrond for Arwen's hand, as is proper." Aragorn replied. He was angry with her, although he had expected this response, for his mother thought it unwise for Man and Elf to wed. "In fact, I will speak with him now."  
  
Legolas put a hand out to restrain him as he stood and made to leave. "Do not act in haste, my friend. At least let your anger cool before you enter into what will apparently be a difficult discussion." Aragorn snorted,  
  
"That is an understatement, but there is sense in what you say."  
  
"Legolas is right," added Gilraen sensing that Aragorn had calmed down somewhat and hoping for more support from the elf. "I would like to hear his opinion on this matter. What say you, Legolas?"  
  
"I do not wish to become involved in a disagreement between mother and son," he said, "all I will say is that I know how much Aragorn loves Arwen, and I am very happy for them both. He has won the heart of an Elf, not an easy thing to do, and impossible to undo. I am sure that with patience and understanding, a love as true as theirs will overcome all obstacles." Aragorn looked at his friend with gratitude for both his sentiments and the silent support he felt coming from him. Gilraen was not pleased with Legolas' answer, but said nothing. It was obvious that Aragorn could not be swayed from his decision.  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep and confront Elrond in the morning when your thinking will be clearer," she said. In this, both Legolas and Aragorn agreed.  
  
*******  
  
Early the next morning Aragorn steeled himself to his task and made his way to Elrond's library. Legolas was waiting for him in the hallway,  
  
"I have come to wish you luck," he said with a grin. Aragorn returned the smile and replied,  
  
"I think I will need it." He entered the library and found Elrond and Gandalf talking quietly on the balcony. Elrond looked around as he heard the young man approach.  
  
"Ah, Estel. I was just about to send for you. Gandalf here believes he knows where Gollum is to be found."  
  
"Greetings Gandalf, that is indeed good news. It is past time that he was placed safely in the care of Mirkwood. Do you also have news of the One Ring? Has it been found?" Aragorn was relieved that his conversation with Elrond had been delayed; he was beginning to feel rather nervous about the whole thing.  
  
"One question at a time, please." Gandalf replied. "Gollum was recently seen heading towards Mordor, not a destination one would choose unless he had good reason. I believe he has lost the Ring and thinks that it is to be found in the Dark Lord's possession."  
  
"That makes sense," said Elrond. "If he has lost the Ring, where is it? I am certain it is not in Mordor."  
  
"Only Gollum has the answer to that question, hence the need to capture him as soon as possible." Replied Gandalf. "Aragorn and I should begin the search immediately."  
  
"I agree," said Aragorn. "We can be ready to leave in a few hours, but first I would like a private word with Elrond."  
  
"As you wish. Send for me when your preparations are complete."  
  
As soon as the door closed behind the wizard, Aragorn drew a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"I do not wish to alienate you, Lord Elrond, for you have been like a father to me, but I wish to ask you for Arwen's hand in marriage." Elrond poured himself a glass of wine and walked out onto the balcony, glaring at Aragorn but saying nothing. Galadriel had already informed him of Arwen's choice, but he did not want his beloved daughter bound to a Mortal. The longer the silence stretched, the more Aragorn feared that his request would be denied. Finally Elrond spoke, his voice like ice.  
  
"Although I love you like a son, Estel, I shall not permit Arwen to be the bride of any Man less than the King of both Gondor and Arnor."  
  
"You know that is the destiny I have chosen to exile myself from, for I neither seek nor want such power. However, it is but a small price to pay for her hand. One day I will claim the Throne to which I am heir, and she will be my Queen. Until that day arrives she is still your daughter." He answered, disappointed that he had guessed Elrond's answer correctly.  
  
"So be it," agreed Elrond, hoping that day would never come. "I believe you have preparations to make. I will bid you farewell and wish you success in your hunt for Gollum." Aragorn knew a dismissal when he heard one and with a polite bow to Elrond he left the room.  
  
Legolas found him standing on a small, secluded bridge underneath which a stream of clear water flowed. He could tell by his dejected stance that all had not gone well and he moved to his friend's side, offering silent support until Aragorn was ready to speak.  
  
"Mother was right about Elrond, he does not approve. He does not wish Arwen to be bound to a Mortal."  
  
"My father warned me of the dangers of befriending a mortal as well. Like Arwen I chose otherwise. What else did he say, for I can sense that is not all that is upsetting you?"  
  
"He will not give his consent unless I become the King of Gondor and Arnor." Aragorn replied with a small measure of anger in his voice. It seemed that his unwanted destiny was being forced upon him.  
  
"Are you not the rightful heir?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, but I do not wish to claim the throne, I have never wanted it. That is why I chose to remain in exile. I suppose you find that difficult to understand, Prince Legolas?" he asked unable to hide his despair from his friend.  
  
"I have never wanted the throne, either." Legolas admitted to Aragorn's surprise. "I have seen how difficult the life of a King, who is suffering eternal grief at the loss of his father, can be. I do not think I would have the strength to endure."  
  
"I never thought of it like that. My father is dead, and I am the last of the line of Kings and I do not think I can be what is expected of me."  
  
"Not even for Arwen?" Legolas asked quietly. "If she knows you as well as I do, I am sure she has complete faith in you, that you will find the strength to fulfil your destiny. Take your strength from us, for I will always be at your side and she will always be in your heart." The passion and conviction in the Elf's voice and words moved Aragorn deeply.  
  
"I have no words to thank you, my friend," he said, his voice raw with emotion. "I will accept Elrond's challenge."  
  
"And I shall sing at your wedding." Legolas promised, pleased to see the smile returned to Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"I look forward to that day," he replied happily. "Now I must prepare for a hunting expedition with Gandalf. Gollum has been seen heading for Mordor." 


	8. Fathers and Sons

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 8 Fathers and Sons  
  
Gilraen was not surprised by Elrond's disapproval of a match between Arwen and Aragorn,  
  
"It was to be expected, my son, Arwen is the light of his life, and he will not easily let her go. The destiny he expects of you is already set, all you have to do is acknowledge it."  
  
"It is not that simple, Mother. I do not wish to wield power over anyone. I do not wish to be like my ancestors," he said adamantly.  
  
"I know, and it is your path to choose, just as you have chosen to go with the wizard. This venture with Gandalf seems fraught with danger to me." She said, unable to hide her concern as he embraced her tightly. "Must you leave so soon?"  
  
"I am afraid so, but do not worry about me, Mother. I know not when I shall see you again, but never forget that I love you." He kissed her gently on the brow then released her and turned to Legolas. "Do you intend to stay on in Rivendell now that I have to leave?"  
  
"No, as much as I appreciate your Mother's hospitality," he said with a polite bow to Gilraen, "I have been asked to accompany Elladan and Elrohir on a hunting trip." Legolas had known the Twins since they were all very young elf-lings, for their mothers had been good friends, and had often visited one another. Even after both Celebrian and the Queen of Mirkwood had travelled separately into the West, and despite the animosity between their fathers, the friendship between the three had remained strong.  
  
"I take it the spiders in Mirkwood had best beware?" laughed Aragorn, knowing full well that his foster brothers often spent time hunting the foul children of Shelob. He had rarely gone with them, for they always used to declare him too young. He suspected it was Gilraen who had prevented him joining in, for it was a dangerous pastime. He had grown to appreciate just how dangerous since he had met Legolas. The Elves of Mirkwood were expert hunters, but for them it was not a game but a matter of survival. It required much skill and patience to track spiders without becoming prey, for these creatures were possessed of some measure of evil and cruel intelligence.  
  
"I would answer yes, if that is where we were heading, but it is not." Legolas said a little too smugly. "In fact we will be travelling to the north, near the borders of the Shire. There have been some reports from those of my kind who have made their way to the Grey Havens of strange, evil looking creatures in the forests in that area, possibly Orcs. We are going to see if the Halflings are in need of protection."  
  
"My Rangers will gladly help ensure the safety of those innocents. I would not like to see the peace of the Shire destroyed by the Shadow." Aragorn said without a second thought. Legolas merely raised an eyebrow,  
  
"YOUR Rangers? It would seem that you have already begun to accept your fate."  
  
"I am their leader, it was just a figure of speech." Aragorn replied testily, he was tired of hearing about what others perceived lay in his future. Legolas looked at him sharply, sensing the sting of his pain,  
  
"I feel your insecurity and uncertainty, but I have faith that when the time comes," he said, placing a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "you will find the strength to do what you must for your people and for Arwen."  
  
"I hope you are right, Legolas. I also hope that next time I see you, I will be able to hand Gollum over to your safe keeping."  
  
*****  
  
Many seasons passed before Aragorn finally captured the creature, Gollum in the dead Marshes just outside of Mordor. He arrived in Mirkwood with his captive, and true to his word, Thranduil charged Legolas with the duty of making sure Gollum did not escape. The Prince was less than thrilled with having to look after the creature, but he also pitied him for having to be confined in the dark dungeons below Thranduil's Hall. Once Gollum was safely ensconced in his new home, Legolas and Aragorn went and sat beneath the oak tree that grew in their favourite spot in the courtyard. Aragorn lit his pipe and listened as Legolas related the past happenings in Mirkwood. He was highly amused to hear the tale of a group of Dwarfs and a Hobbit who had escaped from the Thranduil's dungeons.  
  
"I would not let my father hear you laughing too loudly over that incident," advised Legolas. "He was most upset that someone had found a means of escape."  
  
"I am sure his pride was hurt," Aragorn agreed, "but he must see the humour in the incident as well."  
  
"There is nothing amusing about the battle that his pride lead us into, a totally unnecessary fight over gold." Aragorn was startled by the disgust he heard in the Elf's voice. Legolas was very upset with his father and it showed. "Had he let the Dwarfs be about their business, many lives would have been spared." Aragorn heard anger and contempt in the normally gentle voice. Although he knew that Legolas was quite capable of killing when necessary, the loss of any life was painful for this sensitive soul. He also did not like seeing his friend at odds with his father, for he had a great deal of respect for the Woodland King.  
  
"Do not judge him too harshly, Legolas. There is much to be admired about your father. He is a very great and powerful King whose subjects all adore him; he has fought in many wars and suffered great losses, and now fights to protect his Realm from the forces of evil. Surely you do not condemn him for his one weakness?"  
  
"You are right, I should have more compassion, but do not mistake my anger for hate. Even though I can not find it in my heart to forgive him at present, I still love him."  
  
"That is well." Aragorn said, wishing again that he had had the chance to know Arathorn. Legolas could feel the sudden sadness in his friend, and somehow knew the cause,  
  
" I too would have liked to meet your father. Judging by his son, he was also a great man among Men."  
  
"I thought you said Elves could not read minds." Aragorn said startled by his friend's perceptive ability.  
  
"We can not, but I have come to know you well enough to be able to read your thoughts from the expression on your face." Legolas explained.  
  
"Really? What am I thinking now?" he asked, daring the Elf to answer. Legolas studied his friend's face and laughed.  
  
"That I have no idea how difficult it has been for you, being raised as an Elf without the benefit of having elvish abilities." Aragorn nodded, indicating Legolas was correct. The chiming of the bell for the noon meal interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I can tell what you are thinking now, Legolas," he said as they made their way to the dining hall, "you are hoping that the wine is from your father's private cellar."  
  
*******  
  
Several months after Aragorn had left Mirkwood, Legolas decided to allow Gollum out into the sunshine and fresh air for a time. Guarding the creature was becoming a boring task for the Elves, and Legolas felt sorry for confining him to the darkness of the dungeons.  
  
It turned out to be a fatal mistake. Somehow the creature had communicated with the minions of Sauron, and the Elves who were guarding him were attacked and slain. The creature Gollum escaped, leaving the Elves of Mirkwood devastated at their lost kin and Legolas taking total responsibility for the disaster which he felt resulted from his own weakness.  
  
"Trying to be kind is not a weakness," Thranduil said as he tried to comfort his son, "there is an evil at work here that is beyond even my power to control."  
  
Thranduil decided to send his son to Rivendell to inform Elrond and Gandalf of the escape, and the even more disturbing news that Sauron apparently had spies in Mirkwood, perhaps even in his own Hall.  
  
"Be careful, Legolas." Thranduil warned his son and his escorts as they prepared to ride to Rivendell. "There are many strange and dangerous creatures in my Woods now and Orcs await the unwary who use the mountain pass."  
  
"I will be careful, my father." The look in Legolas' eyes told Thranduil that his son no longer harboured any anger towards him over the Dwarfs and he was pleased that they had finally resolved their differences.  
  
*****  
  
The Council of Elrond had decided to send a fellowship of Nine to Mount Doom to destroy the One Ring. Legolas and Aragorn were two of the Fellowship.  
  
"I am sorry I let him escape, Aragorn" Legolas said as they made preparations to leave for Mordor.  
  
"I do not blame you, my friend. I think it was a well-planned 'rescue'. I am sure Sauron tortured him for the information about the Ring, but who knows what his Fate is now? I am pleased that you are one of the nine, for we will need elvish hearing and sight, not to mention your ability to sense Orcs, on this Quest."  
  
"I could not refuse, especially since Gimli son of Gloin is to be coming with us. Did you know his father was one of the Dwarfs my father imprisoned?"  
  
"I do now. I noticed that there was a certain amount of hostility between you two it will not be a problem, I hope." He said uncertainly, unable to even guess what Legolas was thinking.  
  
"No more so than between you and Boromir," he countered. "I sense some hostility there, too."  
  
"Not a very auspicious beginning then, is it?" Aragorn commented.  
  
"As long as we remember our common goal there should be no need for concern." Legolas said. "Tell me, have you told Arwen of your meeting with her father?"  
  
Aragorn was not surprised by the sudden change of subject. It was one of Legolas' habits to which he had actually grown accustomed.  
  
"We have spoken. We have decided not to press the issue, for now is not really the right time. Elrond has much more important concerns at present."  
  
"Probably a wise decision." Legolas agreed, not elaborating further as Elrond walked up to them.  
  
"Legolas, I received a message for you from your father," he said, handing him an envelope displaying the seal of the King of Mirkwood. "I will send a reply if you wish."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said as he quickly read his father's message wishing him a successful journey and a safe return home. Legolas blinked back the tears as he read the final words,  
  
". be well, be safe, my beloved son."  
  
"There is no need for a reply," he said to Elrond, "my father knows my thoughts."  
  
As dusk approached the Fellowship said their final farewells and passed through the great stone archway that marked the start of their journey. 


	9. Quiet Conversations

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 9: Quiet Conversations  
  
Several days out of Rivendell the fellowship made camp for the evening in a small glade. The Hobbits had taken on the task of preparing the evening meals and since Sam was an excellent cook, there was no objection to this arrangement. There was much laughter and 'tasting' of the food as it was prepared and it was surprising to find that there was actually enough left for the meal. No one except Gandalf had known just how much food one Hobbit could eat.  
  
After they had eaten, eight of the nine sat around the small campfire enjoying their pipes before retiring for the night. Legolas saw no reason to fill his lungs with smoke, so he made use of this time to scout around the camp, making certain they were not being followed. As was his habit, and one that Sam found particularly fascinating to watch, he climbed into the treetop for a better view of the surrounding landscape. When Legolas offered to teach Sam to climb, he hastily declined.  
  
"No, thank you, Legolas, Sir," he had answered politely, peering up into the branches where the Elf sat, "as my Gaffer would say, these two Hobbit feet were meant to stay firmly on the ground, that's for certain."  
  
"As you wish," laughed Legolas. Gimli muttered something under his breath about trees being only good for firewood, causing Legolas to glare angrily at him. Aragorn sighed, those two had been trading insults ever since the Fellowship had left Rivendell and it was becoming tiresome. The open hostility between Elf and Dwarf was not good for the morale of the Fellowship, though understandable given their history. Aragorn suspected that Legolas was actually enjoying the banter with Gimli.  
  
At least they were speaking to each other, he thought as he watched Boromir sharpening his sword. The Steward of Gondor's son had said little to anyone so far, and when he spoke, it was usually to try and persuade Gandalf to travel to Minis Tirith instead of going directly to Mordor. Aragorn was uncertain as to how he felt about Boromir, except that he did not fully trust him where the Ring was concerned. In fact he did not really trust himself, for the temptation of Isildur's Bane was even now calling to him in a whispered voice in the back of his mind.  
  
It seemed that only the joyful patter of the Hobbits could lift the cloud of gloom from Boromir's features, for they were never silent and all except Frodo were treating the Quest as a great adventure. Both Aragorn and Gandalf were concerned for the young Ring Bearer, and their fears were well founded for the shadow had not left Frodo entirely.  
  
"I believe it is Legolas and Boromir who have the first watch tonight," Gandalf said loudly, interrupting his thoughts. The others took his meaning and soon the campsite was silent, except for the Dwarf's snoring. Legolas stood beneath the trees, looking to the heavens, singing softly to himself, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Boromir stared with wide-eyed astonishment as he saw for the first time, the ethereal glow of an Elf bathed in starlight, and he could not take his eyes from the apparition.  
  
In fact, Legolas was well aware of the Man of Gondor's intense scrutiny just as he was aware of the fact that he was mistrustful of Elves. Once he had finished his song, he moved to the fire and sat opposite Boromir, who had the grace to look embarrassed for staring at his companion.  
  
"I sense you are disturbed by something, Man of Gondor? Me perhaps?" he asked quietly. Boromir looked at him sharply, not really surprised at Legolas' perception for Faramir was enamoured of the legends of the Fair Folk and had told him many tales of the strange powers Elves were said to possess.  
  
"I admit that I find Elves to be mysterious beings and I have never before seen elvish light. Until I came to Rivendell, I had not even met any Fair Folk, for they have long since left the forests of Ithilien."  
  
"In what ways am I mysterious?" Legolas asked, amused by this description of his kindred.  
  
Boromir considered his answer for a moment; he did not want to insult the Elf.  
  
"You keep to your own realms and no longer venture into the outside world, you care nothing for the world of Men. No-one knows very much about Elves, except that they are immortal beings with almost magical powers."  
  
"Yes, our two Races have been estranged for many centuries," Legolas agreed, "but we still have dealings with Men. Aragorn and I have long been friends, and he has been to my home in Mirkwood many times over the years."  
  
"He is more Elf than Man," said Boromir the bitterness in his voice not lost on Legolas.  
  
"He may have been brought up amongst Elves, but he is still Isildur's heir." He stated sharply.  
  
"It is the Steward of Gondor, my Father, who now rules over the lands which were once ruled by his fore-fathers." Boromir said, a hint of anger in his voice. "It is obvious to me that Aragorn does not want to be King." There was no denying the truth in that statement, but Legolas felt the need to defend his friend.  
  
"He will be, when his people need him." Legolas said with a certainty he could not explain, but accepted without question.  
  
"I would that I had your faith in Aragorn, but Gondor cannot afford to wait much longer. It becomes ever more difficult for us to hold off the forces of evil, if we can not use the One Ring, I hope its destruction saves my city and its people." Boromir said sadly.  
  
"I understand your love for your city, for I feel the same about the forest I call home. In protecting what is ours, Elf and Man are no different." Legolas said. "The Shadow moves ever northward from Dol Guldur and I have spent my almost my whole life defending my Father's Realm. However, for us the destruction of the One Ring will not prevent the light of the Elves from fading; our time here is almost at an end. The time of Men is just beginning, and it is to Aragorn you must give your trust and your faith, for he is the one who is destined to lead you into the new Age."  
  
"If by being on this Quest you are helping to seal the fate of the Elves, why would you do this?" Boromir asked feeling confused.  
  
"For Aragorn, for Middle Earth and all the beings who must remain here. I represent all the Elves and we would not leave those who are to come after us to a place ruled by evil."  
  
"A noble gesture indeed," said Boromir graciously. "It would appear I have much to learn about you and your kind, especially if we are to become Allies once again."  
  
"Yes, it would be wise for us all to know our friends as well as our enemies," agreed Legolas, "speaking of which, I think I will scout the area once again, it is almost time to wake Aragorn for his watch."  
  
"I will bid you goodnight then," said Boromir unable to stifle another yawn, " and I thank you for a most enlightening conversation."  
  
"You are welcome. I too, found our conversation interesting. Good night, Boromir."  
  
Aragorn had already awoken when Legolas returned.  
  
"All is well.' he reported. "I am in no need of sleep just yet, so I think I will allow Gandalf to rest a little longer."  
  
"Good idea, he can be awfully grumpy if he does not have enough sleep." Aragorn said with a smile. "I will just take a quick look around as well."  
  
"Do you not trust my report?" Legolas asked, feigning offence.  
  
"Of course I do, you should know by now that I still prefer to check our safety for myself." Aragorn replied, clapping a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Be my guest. Next time I will just let you do the patrol for both of us," he teased.  
  
Legolas moved to sit beneath the trees for he missed his woodland home already and Boromir's words had forced him to think on his future. He wondered if he would eventually hear the call of the sea, like so many of his kindred had already. Aragorn would also be lost to him, for a mortal's years are numbered. It was a distressing thought and a melancholy mood overcame him. He gave voice to his feelings with a sweet yet mournful song.  
  
Aragorn approached his friend quietly, and sat beside him while he sang.  
  
"That was so beautiful and so sad" he said as the last note floated off into the night. "What has caused you to be so mournful?"  
  
"I was thinking of the sadness the future has waiting for me," came the quiet reply. Aragorn looked at the Elf with concern, but he need not have worried as Legolas' eye filled with a mischievous gleam and his mood turned playful.  
  
"So was my report accurate, did I miss finding a hidden band of Orcs, perhaps?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Yes it was and no, you did not." Aragorn replied, as they both laughed. "What were you and Boromir talking about? He has barely spoken to me since Rivendell, but I had the impression that he was very wary of Elves."  
  
"As some Men should be!" teased Legolas. "We spoke of the Quest and the evil invading our homes. I think that Boromir is a good and noble Man, but in his eagerness to defend his city, he would be easily swayed by the power of the One Ring. Even now he is being tempted by its call."  
  
"Gandalf is of the same mind. I am keeping a close watch on him, for I fear his weakness is his lust for power, as it is in all Men."  
  
" As it is in you," whispered an evil voice in his head. Aragorn was startled, but did not mention it to Legolas.  
  
"Not all Men," countered Legolas, feeling a darkness passing fleetingly over his soul,  
  
"or you would have long since been King of Gondor."  
  
"Are you sure you do not need to sleep?" Aragorn asked. Legolas took the hint and changed the subject.  
  
"No, I am still not tired. However, since it is your watch, and you do not believe my reports, I think you should patrol the area again." Aragorn favoured him with a look of exasperation and took his arm, pulling the Elf into a standing position.  
  
"We BOTH should," he said, and with a gentle shove to the back, he sent Legolas on his way. The sound of Elvish Laughter echoed across the glade. 


	10. Choices

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

Chapter 10 Choices

Several weeks later, after the disastrous attempt to cross Caradhras, and the sorrowful journey through Moria, the Fellowship members were relieved to be allowed to rest in Lothlórien. Their grief at the loss of Gandalf ran deep and it seemed natural that Aragorn should take over as the leader. He had spent much time with the Istari over the years and was well aware of the route they were to take, and the dangers ahead of them.

None of the travellers were impressed with the mistrust and even prejudice they were greeted with when they entered Lothlórien. Aragorn managed to convince Haldir to allow them to seek protection in the forest, reluctantly agreeing that all should be lead blind-folded to Caras Galadhon. Fortunately he had the favour of the Lady of Light, who sent word that all should walk freely to her city.

As they stood on the slopes of Cerin Amroth waiting for Haldir and Frodo to finish their walk to the hilltop, Aragorn cast his mind back to a more pleasant time, for it was here amongst the nephredil and elanor that he and Arwen had plighted their troth.

"This place holds fond memories for you, does it not?" asked Legolas quietly. The smile in Aragorn's eyes was all the answer he needed. "Fear not, for she will wait for you."

"I know, but I am beginning to feel that she will give up too much for me. I do not wish to see her waste away and die as a mortal; for that is the price she must pay to stay with me."

"The choice is Arwen's. She has given you her heart, and would willingly live a mortal life with you. That speaks to me of a deep and abiding love, and you would do well not to forget that immortal though we may be, we can not prevent our light from fading when our heart and soul grieves for a lost love," counselled Legolas.

"Yes, I remember Thranduil telling you to beware of becoming too close to a mortal." Aragorn said, thinking back to when they had first become friends. It seemed so long ago.

"I too will bear the consequences, one day, but I would not choose otherwise," said Legolas sensing his friend's thoughts. Aragorn smiled gratefully for the open affirmation of their friendship.

The eight companions found peace and tranquillity in Lothlórien, and it was all too soon that the time came for the journey south to continue. Celeborn suggested to Aragorn that they would be far safer travelling by boat.

"We will travel faster and more safely down the River than we will on land," Aragorn said to Legolas as they discussed their plans one evening. "It is time we were leaving. Although the days pass slowly for us in this fair land, for those living outside these borders, it is not so."

"Yes," agreed Legolas. "The Shadow is growing in power and is moving swiftly to destroy the West. Even here I can feel it, though it is but a dim shadow in my mind while we are under the Lay's protection. The sooner the Quest is completed, the better it will be for all."

"It is not only the evil from without we have to fear," Aragorn said deciding to confide in the Elf. "I can hear the call of the One Ring whispering my name, trying to draw me into its power."

"I too feel it, but for me it is as if an evil darkness is slowly devouring the light within me. It will seek to destroy us all, but I fear that it is preying on the weakness of Men," he said looking pointedly over to where Boromir sat, lost in his thoughts of Minis Tirith and the great weapon he believed the Ring to be. Aragorn nodded.

"I fear that it already has a stronghold on Boromir. Frodo also believes he will try to take it and wield it himself."

"All the more reason to make haste and be rid of it, for none of us knows how long we can resist its call." Legolas said fervently.

"Both you and Gimli seem to be stronger, more able to keep from succumbing to the Ring's power. I hope you will continue to remind me of the dangers," said Aragorn

"Ai, the Dwarf and I have lived long with the threat close to our homes, and perhaps that is why we are better able to resist its call. Have no fear mellon nin, I will give you what strength I can, should you need it," Legolas said reassuringly.

"That is a comforting thought, my friend and I thank you for it. But speaking of friends, how is it that you and the Dwarf are almost inseparable since arriving here?" Aragorn asked, curious as to the Elf's seemingly sudden change of opinion regarding Gimli.

"I have come to believe that the Quest will be in vain if the Nine cannot find peace and friendship amongst themselves. How can we destroy our enemies, if we are not united? My heart grieves for Gandalf, but also for the magnitude of the loss suffered by Gimli at Moria. I would be devastated to find Mirkwood in such a state," he said with tears in his eyes at the thought. "Our stay here has opened my eyes to the prejudice of some of my kinfolk, and I find that I am pleased to call Gimli friend."

"You are really very compassionate, my friend," Aragorn said, clasping Legolas' shoulder. "Perhaps you should speak to Boromir again, for I sense his distrust of Elves has returned."

"I doubt it ever really left him," Legolas replied.

Aragorn remembered the Elf's words when Boromir confronted him one night as they made camp on the riverbanks. The Man of Gondor accused Aragorn of having more faith in Elves than in his fellow Man, of failing to see that men had courage and honour as well as weakness. Aragorn could not deny that there was some truth in Boromir's tirade and in his accusation that Aragorn feared to face his own destiny.

The argument was heard by both Legolas and Frodo, the latter becoming more fearful that Galadriel's prediction would come to pass, and that Boromir would try and steal the Ring. Legolas waited until Boromir had settled down for the night before approaching Aragorn. He sensed that his friend was angry and upset by the remarks, and offered the silent comfort of his company.

When Aragorn finally spoke, there was sadness in his voice. " I am afraid you were right about Boromir and his fear of Elves."

"I know," Legolas replied simply, eliciting a smile from Aragorn. "However, I feel that part of his fear is a result of the sway the Ring holds over him, it is clouding his mind and his judgement. I think Boromir is an honourable and courageous Man trying to deal with a burden that is far too heavy to carry alone."

"I suppose you are going to say that I should help him and Gondor and that I should claim the Throne and unite the world of men in the battle against Sauron?" asked Aragorn.

"No, I do not presume to tell you what to do; you must look into your own heart for that answer. Do not be afraid to do what you know is right, but also do not forget that you are not alone." Aragorn took great comfort from the words of his friend.

As they passed through the Argonath, he felt the gaze of his forefathers on him, and he was suddenly filled with pride at being heir to such a worthy line. A new courage and strength of spirit filled his heart and soul, and for the first time he truly felt like the King he was to become. He glanced over to Legolas, who smiled and managed a courtly bow, acknowledging the heir of Isildur_. 'No,' he thought. 'I am not alone.'_

It was this strength he called upon at Amon Hen when Frodo had been forced to flee from Boromir's attempt to steal the Ring. As he approached the hobbit to placate his fear, the evil voice called his names.

_"Aragorn... Elessar."_

The time he had always feared had come. Sauron was taunting him, daring him to take the Ring. Aragorn knew if he did, he would fall into the shadow, and that his people would be defeated. With the pride of his ancestry and the strength he drew from Legolas's and Arwen's faith in him, he denied the voice and refused to let the Ring hold sway over him. He let Frodo go and turned to fight the Orcs, his battle cry of "Elendil!" ringing through forest.

The battle was fierce and although outnumbered Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fought bravely until called by the horn of Gondor. Aragorn arrived too late to save Merry and Pippin from being captured, but took great satisfaction in defeating the leader of Saruman's minions.

It was with deep sadness that he realised he was also too late to save the courageous Boromir. As he bid a sad farewell to the Man of Gondor, he vowed to do whatever he could to keep the White City and his people safe. The Ring Bearer would have to continue his Quest, accompanied by Sam. He and the Elf and the Dwarf would track the Orcs and hopefully rescue the Hobbits.

"It would seem you have finally made your choice," Legolas said as they watched the grey Elven boat disappear over the falls.

"As I promised Boromir, I will do whatever the strength in my blood allows. I will not see the Hobbits harmed, nor will I see the White City fall to such evil."

The determination in his voice left Legolas with no doubt that the King of Gondor was ready to come out of exile and reclaim his throne.


	11. The Way Forward

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 11 The Way Forward  
  
The Fellowship was broken. The three remaining companions could no longer help the Ring Bearer and his faithful friend, Sam. All they could do was watch helplessly as they disappeared into the woods on the eastern bank of the river, making their way into Mordor and whatever fate awaited them.  
  
Rather than let despair overwhelm them, the three vowed to follow the soldiers of Saruman and try and rescue Merry and Pippin from his evil clutches. Leaving behind all but their weapons, the packs containing lembas and their water skins, they ran swiftly in the direction the Orcs had taken. It did not take Aragorn long to pick up the trail, for the foul creatures cared not whether they were followed.  
  
"These Orcs are moving at a very rapid pace," Aragorn commented. "I fear they are well ahead of us already."  
  
Legolas was filled with anger at the wanton destruction the Orcs left in their wake. They delighted in uprooting bushes and breaking the low hanging branches from the trees.  
  
"When we catch our prey, I will gladly make each one pay for taking Merry and Pippin, but I will also have revenge for the needless damage they cause to all living things." He said with ice-cold fury in his voice, and a deadly look in his eyes. Gimli was impressed by just how fearsome a warrior his friend had become in his anger.  
  
"I am glad I am his friend," he whispered in aside to Aragorn, who laughed quietly.  
  
"As am I. He certainly makes a formidable foe, a quality I fear we will have need of in the future." Gimli grunted agreement.  
  
Finally Aragorn called a halt, for they needed food and sleep, at least he and Gimli did.  
  
"I have no need for sleep," Legolas said, "I will keep watch tonight." Something in his tone of voice disturbed Aragorn, but he said nothing. Everyone was on edge, and perhaps it was just his imagination, or a result of too much worry and too little rest.  
  
When, for the third night in a row, Legolas insisted on taking the watch, Aragorn knew that the Elf was not himself. He was about to speak to Legolas when Gimli pulled him aside,  
  
"Aragorn, I fear our friend is not well, something disturbs him deeply. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"No, but why don't you get some rest while I see if he will tell me." Gimli agreed, not willing to admit openly that he found it difficult to keep up the swift pace of the taller man and Elf. Concern for his friend prevented Gimli from taking offence at the implication that he needed rest He settled into his bedroll, using a smooth flat rock as a pillow and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Aragorn sat by the fire watching as Legolas wandered around the glade where they had made camp, singing softly to himself and every now and then staring up at the bright stars. Legolas felt Aragorn's eyes on him and turned to face his friend's worried stare,  
  
"What is it Aragorn?" he asked, coming to sit beside him.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Both Gimli and I have noticed you are not your usual infuriating self, are you ill?" Legolas smiled and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You know Elves do not suffer illness."  
  
"And that is an elvish answer," snorted Aragorn "now I know something is amiss, is it anything I can help you with?"  
  
"I am not sure, for ever since I left Mirkwood I have felt the Shadow grow stronger. Its darkness threatens to envelope me. Do you remember the first time you came to my home?"  
  
"Of course." Aragorn replied, slightly puzzled as to his friend's train of thought.  
  
"What do you remember of my father?"  
  
"I was a little scared of him at first, his demeanour was very intimidating." Aragorn said, "I realise now that my impression of the Woodland King is no longer the same. It is his strength as an Elf of Sindar origin that makes him appear so, and the certainty that he possesses enough power to hold the shadow at bay, even though he is not a bearer of an Elven Ring".  
  
" Yes, and the longer I am away from the protection of my father's powers, the more my light seems to diminish."  
  
"You are homesick," Aragorn stated.  
  
"Perhaps. I admit that I long to be walking the paths under the trees of Mirkwood, or joining in a midnight feast with my Woodland kinfolk."  
  
"Or even running through the tree tops?" asked Aragorn with fond memories of the day that Legolas convinced him to climb a tree.  
  
"Just so. I stay awake at night now so that I can draw strength from the stars, but even they do not always offer comfort." A sad sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"Do you wish to return home? As Elrond said, there is no disgrace in leaving if you wish, especially now, since the Fellowship is no more."  
  
"No. I swore to help rescue Merry and Pippin, and I have no wish to break my pledge to be at your side until you find your destiny. In regards to my feelings, I am merely being a 'mysterious Elf' as Boromir would say. Have no fear, Aragorn, I will overcome the darkness within me, I still intend to sing at your wedding, you know!" Aragorn was not surprised at the mercurial change of mood and he was pleased to see the cheerful gleam return to his friend's eyes.  
  
"As you wish," he laughed. "Shall I stand watch tonight?"  
  
"No, you should get some sleep while you can, for I have a feeling that there will be little chance to do so in days to come." Aragorn closed his eyes, as the comforting sound of sweet Elf song drifted over him.  
  
Gimli awoke the next morning to see Legolas cheerfully unpacking the lembas and water that was to be their breakfast, as it was, to Gimli's dismay, also every other meal.  
  
"I am glad to see you have recovered from whatever it was that ailed you, Master Elf. If you ask me, you might consider taking up smoking the pipe, it is a very good way to relax," he said as he puffed away on his. Legolas graced him with a look of pure disgust.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, but let me assure you, friend Gimli, that I will never resort to such a disgusting pastime."  
  
"Humph!" muttered Gimli.  
  
"I see you two are back to your usual selves this morning," he commented, having overheard the conversation.  
  
"Good morning to you, Aragorn. I was just trying to help, but this crazy Elf will not listen to common sense." Aragorn laughed heartily, and replied,  
  
"If I were you, Gimli, I would not waste my time, for Legolas is also a very stubborn Elf." Legolas chose to ignore them both and glanced into the cloudy sky instead.  
  
"I can feel that the sun has already risen. It is time we were on our way. It pains me to think of the Halflings being forced to endure their captivity any longer than necessary." He said as he handed out the morning's ration of lembas which they ate as they followed the trails that lead them ever closer to Isengard and Saruman. 


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 12 Revelations  
  
Aragorn took the lead as they followed the trail that headed northwest, for he knew something of the land in these parts. As they continued their desperate chase, all three kept a sharp look out for any sign that would indicate the Hobbits were alive and well. Fortune was with them and it was with much relief that Aragorn finally spotted the tracks of Hobbit feet leading off the main path. Legolas and Gimli waited as Aragorn followed the footprints, for he was by far the most experienced tracker and they did not want to destroy any clues he might find.  
  
"I have found something," Aragorn shouted jubilantly from the undergrowth. "It is Pippin's leaf brooch that he received from Galadriel." Legolas and Gimli inspected the find and the tracks that indicated that the Hobbits had been there and were still alive. There was much debate as to whether they had indeed escaped, and if so, where were they now?  
  
"These Orcs are unlike any I have encountered before," commented Legolas as they took a short rest break. "They are travelling swiftly and in the daylight."  
  
"Yes," agreed Aragorn. "The distance between us is increasing every hour. I fear we will not overtake them and if we do not, there is little chance of rescue. We three are no matches for the forces of Isengard."  
  
"No, but I will gladly wield my axe and remove as many heads as I can before I fall!" Exclaimed Gimli demonstrating his technique on an imaginary foe. Aragorn was impressed by his courage, but Legolas simply laughed and said,  
  
"I can not allow you to behave in such a foolhardy manner, friend Gimli. Even this 'crazy Elf' as you often call me, would not dare engage in such folly." Legolas commented wryly.  
  
"Legolas is right, it would be folly." Aragorn said, smiling at the disappointed look on the Dwarf's face. "Do not be disappointed, I am sure your axe will have plenty of opportunity to do battle in the days ahead." Gimli muttered something under his breath and sat on a nearby rock and lit his pipe while Aragorn and Legolas made their way to the top of the hill.  
  
"You seem to have become very close friends with Gimli," Aragorn said as they stood surveying the landscape below. "I can not imagine you allowing anyone else call you 'crazy'!"  
  
"We spent a lot of time together in Lothlorien, for he felt very much alone. Not all Elves harbour ill will towards Dwarfs, once they become better acquainted."  
  
"Just as Man and Elf have become Allies once more," Aragorn said.  
  
"Our two Races may be considered such, but you and I are more than Allies, were are friends, brothers fighting for a common cause."  
  
"I am honoured to be both your friend and brother," replied Aragorn, sensing for the first time the depth and intensity of the Elf's emotions towards him.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Legolas asked, suddenly shifting the conversation back to their quest.Already he was beginning to realise the grief the future held for him. "I have not travelled this far away from Mirkwood before."  
  
"We are nearing the grasslands of Rohan," Aragorn replied, pointing to the green plains in the distance. "I once travelled here, many years ago."  
  
"I remember you mentioning that you had been in Edoras during your wanderings," Legolas said. "I hope you still have the favour of the Lord of the Mark, for I can see Riders approaching." A dark speck had appeared on the horizon, moving rapidly across the green plains.  
  
"Once again your keen eyesight aids us." Aragorn said gratefully. "Perhaps we have come across help unlooked for in our time of need."  
  
They made their way to the foot of the hill and sat quietly waiting for the golden haired Riders of Rohan to reach them. The elven cloaks of Lothlorien they still wore were said to make the wearer almost invisible and this proved to be the case. The host had all but passed them by when Aragorn called to them. In a skilled manoeuvre horsemen armed with spears quickly surrounded them. Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark was their leader and he demanded to know who they were and what business brought them to the Riddermark. Aragorn explained that they were seeking to rescue the Half lings from their captors and was alarmed to hear that the band of Orcs was no more. The Riders had killed them all under the eaves of Fangorn, and nothing remained of the creatures except their ashes.  
  
After much discussion, Aragorn finally convinced Eomer to lend them horses, rather than take them to Edoras as trespassers. Gimli flatly refused to ride, but with much persuasion accepted Legolas' offer to ride behind him on Arod, the horse he was given. Aragorn vowed, as a sign of good faith to return both Arod and Hasufel to Meduseld when their quest was ended and the Riders departed to their battle in the south. The three companions rode quickly to the outskirts of Fangorn where the massacre of the Orcs had taken place, ever in the hope that Merry and Pippin had not been mistakenly taken for enemies.  
  
A camp was set under a large chestnut tree and Gimli made a small fire, heeding Aragorn's warning not to harm any living tree.  
  
Legolas saw to the care of the horses and with a quiet word of comfort to Arod, left them tethered in a sheltered place beneath the leafy branches. He moved away from the others and stood staring into the forest, listening to the distant sounds of the trees of Fangorn, voices only he could hear.  
  
Aragorn wandered up to him and placed a brotherly hand on Legolas' shoulder, startling him out of his reverie. "I think you should try and sleep tonight," he said in a tone of voice that was more of a command than a suggestion. Grey eyes smiled at him with delight as the Elf Prince bowed and answered in the same formal tone of voice he used when speaking to Thranduil as his King, not as his father.  
  
"As you command, My Lord."  
  
Aragorn had never before been addressed in such a manner, even in jest, and although he laughed at the words, a part of him accepted them as his due. Legolas sensed the subtle change in his friend, and for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of the King that Aragorn was destined to become.  
  
The moment passed, as did Aragorn's concern over the elf's lack of sleep for Legolas agreed to let Gimli take the first watch and settled peacefully into the misty realm of elven dreams. Aragorn also quickly fell asleep, leaving Gimli to his pipe and the comfort of the fire.  
  
Late into Gimli's watch, there was the sound of disturbance from where the horses were tethered and it was quickly discovered that they had been set free. It appeared that Eomer's warning had been timely and that Saruman, in the guise of an old man, was responsible for the treacherous deed.  
  
The next morning they searched the blackened area where the fire had been set by the Riders to burn the corpses, as well as in the surrounding forest. It was Aragorn who triumphantly produced the first evidence that the Hobbits were alive; he found the lembas crumbs and the leaf in which the way bread had been wrapped. Close by he also found cut cords and he tracked their movements that lead directly into Fangorn.  
  
"Celeborn warned us not to enter here," he said as they cautiously made a path through the woods. "Do you know why, Legolas?"  
  
"No, unless it was because these ageless tree do not want to be disturbed. I sense the shadow of evil far off in the distance, but not in this part of the forest. There is no danger to us as long as we do no harm to any living tree." He said looking pointedly at Gimli's axe.  
  
"I only used branches and twigs which were already dead on the ground for my fire," Gimli said loudly, annoyed with the sudden interest in his axe but looking around nervously all the same.  
  
"See, even a Dwarf knows how to talk to trees." Legolas whispered in Aragorn's ear. They both laughed at the memory of the day Aragorn had accused Legolas of conspiring with a certain tree in Mirkwood.  
  
The atmosphere in the forest was thick and stifling and Legolas suggested they climb a nearby hill in search of fresh air. It was then they noticed the old man following them and they awaited him with weapons drawn, thinking him to be Saruman. To the utter astonishment of all, the old man was none other than their friend, the Istari known as Mithrandir to Legolas and Gandalf to Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
The three totally amazed companions were pleased to hear that he knew Merry and Pippin were safe and well and under the protection of the Ents and they listened intently to what he could tell them of his battle with the Balrog in the depths of Moria and his resurrection and recovery in Lothlorien. Aragorn listened in thoughtful silence as Gandalf relayed a message from Galadriel, not quite understanding its meaning. Legolas felt something beautiful yet sad tug at his soul when he heard her warning to him about the sea.  
  
They all smiled at her light-hearted words to Gimli about being careful with his axe. The Dwarf eyed his friends suspiciously, wondering if they had somehow been in contact with the beautiful Lady of Light.  
  
"We must make haste to aid Theoden King, for war is brewing." Gandalf the White said when he had finished his tale. "Isengard and Mordor seek to destroy Rohan." They followed him silently as he lead them out of Fangorn, stopping only to signal for Shadowfax, his horse. The great white steed galloped to his master bringing with him Arod and Hasufel and they rode swiftly to Meduseld.  
  
The single trees merged into one large, green canopy as they left Fangorn behind and Legolas vowed silently to return one day, for he greatly desired to spend more time in the ageless forest. 


	13. Brotherhood

Disclaimer : LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 13 Brotherhood  
  
Upon their arrival at Edoras, the three companions witnessed a remarkable change come over Gandalf. The gentle yet subtle advice of Gandalf the Grey was replaced with the authority and power of Gandalf the White.  
  
"He speaks more like a general in a King's Army than a wizard," whispered Aragorn to Legolas as they watched him convince Theoden to denounce the lies of Grima Wormtongue.  
  
"I sense he is using more than words," Legolas replied. He had once asked his father if, as he had long suspected, Gandalf was in possession of the third Elven ring, Narya. Thranduil had neither confirmed nor denied it, but had made it plain that such was not a subject for discussion, particularly with spies of Sauron everywhere.  
  
"Wizardry, you mean?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Of a kind," came the enigmatic reply.  
  
"Well, whatever he is using, it worked," stated Aragorn as the Rohirrim were called to battle, lead by their revitalised King.  
  
******  
  
From his vantage point on the parapet of the Deeping Wall, Legolas could see thousands of small fires moving swiftly through the night, the enemy was rapidly approaching and the battle would soon begin.  
  
"We are sorely outnumbered." Aragorn commented as he approached, following his friend's gaze into the darkness.  
  
"Yes, as I said to Gimli, I would that we had archers from Mirkwood here, for there are too few amongst the Rohirrim. Alas, I fear that even should they desire to come to our aid, they could not. The shadow in my heart tells me that my home is even now under attack from Dol Guldur. I should be there." Legolas said sadly as he looked northward and Aragorn felt the sudden melancholy in his friend's mood.  
  
"No, I need you here, by my side." The words were simple but expressed with a warmth and sincerity that Legolas had often felt from Aragorn, but had seldom heard him speak "Perhaps you do not realise just how greatly I value the support, encouragement and confidence you have shown me over the years. You have given me the strength to finally stop running from my unwanted destiny, to lead the Race of Men into a new dawn."  
  
"I have not given you anything you did not already posses," Legolas replied shaking his head in denial and daring to speak of his own feelings for the first time, "except for the bond of friendship, nay, brotherhood we now share." A radiant smile accompanied his words as he continued. "It was my choice to follow you after the Fellowship was broken, and with you I will remain, not only because I believe in the cause we are fighting for, but because I believe in you." Overwhelmed by emotion, Aragorn drew Legolas into a brotherly embrace and when they parted, he held the Elf's gaze as he asked,  
  
"Now tell me, as brother to brother, what is it that has been disturbing you ever since we left Parth Galen?" Legolas was silent for so long that Aragorn thought he would not answer and he almost missed hearing Legolas whisper with heartbreaking despair,  
  
"An evil I can not abide. A nameless fear."  
  
"Try to tell me." Aragorn encouraged.  
  
"Woodelves are linked in many ways to their forests, and by being away so long, I feel as if my light is slowly fading, 'homesickness' as you call it. But that is not all, for as we move closer to Mordor, the Shadow gains strength and its evil begins to place a blanket of darkness around my soul, and I feel as if it is trying to draw me into its realm. I am afraid I will succumb, for the light I possess is no match for the darkness."  
  
"You should have said something sooner, for it pains me to think that you would suffer in silence. I may not be an Elf, but I understand what you are describing, for I felt much the same when the One Ring tried to tempt me. It is your turn to take strength from me, for I will not let Sauron defeat me, nor take you from me." The words were spoken with the full power and majesty of his ancestry, and Legolas was both impressed by the nobility of the future King and reassured by the total confidence, and brotherly love he felt from Aragorn. He felt as if a weight was lifted from his heart.  
  
He felt even better when the battle of the Horn burg was over, for not only had they been victorious, but also he and Gimli had engaged in a very satisfying competition to see who could claim to have taken the most Orc heads.  
  
When they rode with Gandalf to Isengard to inspect the aftermath of the attack by Treebeard and his Ents, all three were overjoyed to find Merry and Pippin sitting on the ruined steps of Saruman's fortress. They spent a pleasant afternoon regaling each other with the tales of their exploits whilst they had been separated. When Gandalf returned with King Theoden from their visit with Treebeard, the company left Saruman and Wormtongue in Isengard safely guarded by the Ents and headed back to Helm's Deep.  
  
The appearance of the Black Rider, the Nazgul, after Pippin mistakenly looked into the palantir of Orthanc, caused much concern and Gandalf rode with him to warn Minis Tirith that the Shadow had arisen and his eye was set on their destruction. Such would have been achieved, but for he arrival by River of Aragorn and his Grey Company, with the banner of Elendil which Arwen had woven for her love: the White Tree of Gondor surrounded by Seven Stars with a crown above it, flying from the mast of the flagship.  
  
  
  
Despairing that Frodo and Sam had ever reached Mordor, Aragorn and the Lords of Gondor and their army of six thousand brave men marched to the very gates of Barad-Dur. The mists of Mordor shrouded the land, making the place seem more desolate still, as the Army of the West made a final camp before the assault of the Black Gates of Mordor.  
  
Legolas stood to one side of the camp resting his hand on one of the only trees that still retained a spark of life. His thoughts had once again turned to Mirkwood and the sadness he felt that he could not be there for his father and his people. A sweet elvish voice filled the area as Legolas sang a lament for his beloved forest and all the lives lost in the battle with the Shadow. It was also a lament for himself, for he had heard the cry of the gull as Galadriel had foreseen, and knew that before long he would have to answer the call of the sea. In a sudden flash of hindsight, he realised this was the feeling that had been pulling at his soul ever since Gandalf had given him the message from Lorien.  
  
Aragorn heard the melancholy song and moved from the fire he was tending to join his friend.  
  
"Homesick again?" he asked gently, choosing to ignore the tears of sadness which welled in the soulful eyes. Legolas turned to him knowing that his friend would understand his grief.  
  
"So many, Aragorn..so many have fallen to the Shadow already, and so many more to come. I finally begin to understand my father's fear and why his rule seems so harsh. We are about to fight a battle that should have been over three thousand years ago." Aragorn merely nodded, then said quietly,  
  
"Yes, I wish that Isildur had had the strength to resist the power of the One Ring and destroy it, the cost of keeping it has been far too high." He said sadly, for not only had many lives been lost, but also on the journey to Pelargir, he had lost his dearest friend to the sea longing that had been awakened by the gulls.  
  
Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "You resisted the temptation, heir of Isildur, you let Frodo go," he reminded him firmly. "You do not have the same weakness as you forefather. However, you would also be wise not to forget that he was also a great leader before he gave in to darkness. Look around you at the men, of all races, who follow you. They see the greatness in you, they have faith that you will defeat Sauron and that Middle Earth will be free from the shadow." The absolute confidence in the Elf's eyes boosted Aragorn's spirit.  
  
"I will, I swear," he vowed as he clasped Legolas' arm in the warrior's grip, "and my brother, the grandson of Oropher will be beside me to help ensure that Sauron's evil army is destroyed."  
  
The final battle of the Ring War was waged and won, and a triumphant Aragorn returned to Minis Tirith to be crowned King Elessar, fulfilling his destiny and winning the hand of his beloved Arwen. They were wed on Midsummer's day and true to his word, Legolas celebrated his friend's long awaited day with song. 


	14. Return to Minis Tirith

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 14 Return to Minis Tirith  
  
King Elessar had received word from the watch that Prince Legolas had entered the gates of the city and with almost child-like eagerness he made his way hastily to the tower roof and waited for his friend to come into view. After the Fellowship had parted for the last time at Isengard, Legolas and Gimli had journeyed together through Fangorn on their way homewards. They had both vowed to return, to aid in the rebuilding of his city. Gimli and his folk had already settled in Aglarond and begun their work, but there had been no word from the Elf, until now. A part of him had feared that his closest friend would not return, that he would answer the call of the sea longing, so it was with great joy and relief that he saw the graceful movement of the Elf in the distance, his golden hair gleaming in the sun.  
  
A smile lit his face as he saw Legolas look up towards the tower and wave, his keen eyesight easily spotting the figure standing there. Raising his own hand in greeting, Elessar was about to make his way to the entrance hall to welcome his guest, when he noticed that Legolas had stopped to talk to a group of children, who were obviously fascinated by the Elf. The King sighed, it would be some time before he would see his friend now, for the children had settled themselves on the benches in front of one of the many fountains, and were listening intently as Legolas told them a story.  
  
It was almost an hour later before the happy reunion of the two friends took place.  
  
"Legolas, it is so good to see you!" exclaimed Elessar holding his friend by the shoulders and drawing him into a brotherly embrace, which was returned in kind. "You have been away far too long," he said as he held him at arm's length and studied him closely. Judging by the light in his eyes that there was nothing disturbing the Elf.  
  
"I am also pleased to see you again, King Elessar," responded Legolas with a courtly bow. Elessar scowled at the formality from one so close, before realising this was just some form of his friend's elvish humour.  
  
"There is no need for such formality between us," he stated with a wicked gleam in his eye, "my friends call me Aragorn, unless they want to see the inside of my dungeons!"  
  
"Such a harsh punishment that would be, Aragorn," laughed Legolas, "but one my father would approve, I think. He sends you his regards."  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn said, indicating for Legolas to sit as he poured them both a glass of wine.  
  
"Tell me, how are you coping with the role of King of Gondor?" asked Legolas. "Is it as unpleasant a chore as you suspected it would be?"  
  
"In fact, no. I have to admit that being a ruler in time of peace is a much simpler and more pleasant task than I imagined. I have my friends and my beloved Arwen to thank for that." Aragorn replied looking thoughtful. "I know I did my best to avoid my destiny, but the path I travelled to find my inner strength was a necessary one."  
  
"That is true. I always felt you would be a great king, although not one who would resort to using dungeons." Legolas said with a smile. "Gimli assures me you are well-loved by your people, but he thinks that perhaps not as much as the beautiful Queen Arwen."  
  
"I am sure he is right, but hopefully you will be here long enough to judge for yourself," he said, thinking once more of sea longing, which Arwen had done her best to explain.  
  
"Have no fear, I will often pass through the Gates of Minis Tirith as long as you are King, nin mellon." Legolas answered, wondering at such a strange statement. "Where else would I be, except in Ithilien with my people?"  
  
"Back in Mirkwood." Aragorn answered, not willing to broach the more painful subject at this time. "Gimli tells me that your forest home did not fare too well during the War." Aragorn stated. The pained look that passed across the fair features of the Elf was not lost on Aragorn, nor was the sadness in his voice as he described the devastation of his home.  
  
"No, my father's realm was invaded by Orcs and parts of the city destroyed. The foul minions of Sauron also set my beloved forest to burn; leaving the trees as only charred and blackened remains of their former beauty."  
  
"Do you still feel guilty for not being there to defend your home?" Aragorn asked. Legolas merely raised an eyebrow, surprised at the question he had thought resolved many years earlier.  
  
"Nay, it was more sorrow than guilt I felt. That is why I have been away so long, for although the Shadow has lifted, the power and light of all the Woodland Elves was needed for the restoration work."  
  
"I assume that all is now well?"  
  
"Yes, the city is almost rebuilt and there is new growth everywhere; Eryn Lasgalen is a fitting name for the reborn forest of the Woodland Elves. The work gave us so much pleasure that many of my people have decided to follow me to Ithilien, to help in its restoration."  
  
"Faramir will be pleased to hear that," commented Aragorn, knowing that the Prince of Ithilien was looking forward to having Fair Folk in his forest once more.  
  
"Yes, he was. I visited his court on the way here to tell him to expect the arrival of my friends in the near future." Legolas explained in answer to the questioning look Aragorn had given him.  
  
"I think you will also make a fine ruler. Shall we call you King of the Forest in Ithilien?" Aragorn asked lightly, smiling at the almost horrified look on the Elf's face.  
  
"Certainly not!" he exclaimed. "I will accept my responsibility as the son of Thranduil, the King of Eryn Lasgalen when my people arrive, but that is all."  
  
"As you wish, Prince Legolas," Aragorn said formally, teasing his friend in return, knowing full well that Legolas also preferred to be addressed by his name, not his title.  
  
"It appears that I may need a dungeon or two as well. Beware Aragorn. I intend to keep spiders in mine!" Legolas warned with a wicked grin, as he stood and moved to the window to let the cool evening breeze ruffle his hair.  
  
"Speaking of restoration," he said changing the subject as he watched two Dwarf stonemasons add some finishing touches to a wall, "I must do something about this city of yours before I tend to the forest. I notice that Gimli and his friends have been hard at work, and the mithril gates are really a work of art, but there is far too much stonework for my liking," he said with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. Aragorn laughed heartily at the look of distaste that accompanied the words.  
  
After many months of hard, yet pleasant work, the trees and gardens of the White City were flourishing to Legolas' satisfaction and he left to join his friends in Ithilien. 


	15. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 15 The New Arrival  
  
The duties of the King often meant that Aragorn was away from Minis Tirith for weeks at a time, and rather than stay there alone, Arwen would journey to visit with the Elves of Ithilien. Legolas and his friends had made a miraculous change in the forest already, and it was a happy reminder of the days she had spent as a young elf in Lothlorien.  
  
This particular visit was almost at an end for Aragorn was expected later that day to escort her home. Arwen had spent the morning with her friends, finishing an elaborately woven bedcover they had made for Legolas. Several of the she-elfs were enamoured of their Prince, and Arwen felt sorry for them because she did not think their feelings would ever be returned, for it seemed to her that, sadly, Legolas would never fall in love.  
  
Once the work was completed for the day, Arwen wandered over to the archery range where she knew Legolas was practising. She watched silently as he swiftly fired a succession of arrows, scoring a bulls-eye with every one. Never having been interested in learning to shoot herself, she was nevertheless impressed by his skill.  
  
"How do you do that?" she asked as he walked to the target to collect his arrows.  
  
"Do what?" he said, only just noticing he had an audience, albeit of only one.  
  
"Hit the centre every time, and with such swiftness as well. You make it look very easy." Legolas laughed, thinking of all the hours he had spent on the practice range as a young Elf.  
  
"Once you perfect the technique, you practice until it becomes second nature to nock the arrow and shoot it in one simple movement," he explained.  
  
"Can I try?" she asked.  
  
"Be my guest," he said as he handed her his bow and arrow and watched as she tentatively held the bow and tried to nock the arrow. The attempt met with limited success and the arrow barely went halfway to the target before dropping to the ground. They both laughed merrily at her failure, but she insisted on trying again. The result was the same, much to her disappointment. Legolas offered to assist her next attempt and when she had taken her stance, he stood behind her and put his arms around her so that he could reach her hands,  
  
"If you will allow me?" he asked politely, waiting for her permission to proceed with such an intimate contact.  
  
"Of course," Arwen agreed, for she saw no impropriety in his request, they had been friends since childhood and he had never been anything but proper in his behaviour towards her.  
  
Legolas placed his hands over hers and set them in the correct position. "Now draw back like so... and release." The arrow flew straight and true, and hit directly in the centre of the target. Arwen was thrilled and turned to hug Legolas. A second arrow whistled through the air beside them, a little to close for Legolas' comfort, and in one swift movement he released Arwen and had turned ready to fire at the intruder. Fortunately he did not, for the assailant was none other than Aragorn. Arwen ran to her husband's arms and Legolas allowed them a few moments privacy before he spoke, unable to keep the anger from his voice,  
  
"Aragorn, what ever possessed you to do something so foolish? You could have killed one of us! I almost shot you!" he exclaimed. "You should know better!"  
  
"I just wanted to attract your attention. I had a clear shot; you were in no danger from my arrow. Besides, had you not been so busy embracing my wife, you would have heard me approach," he said eyes twinkling with delight at the Elf's discomfiture.  
  
"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" Arwen asked with a smile, knowing that Aragorn was teasing his friend. "After all Legolas was merely demonstrating how to shoot, a skill I have never learned. He is a wonderful teacher."  
  
"Of that I am certain, but what exactly was it that he was teaching you?" teased Aragorn, the slightly intimate tone of his voice causing Arwen to blush with embarrassment.  
  
"Do you question my honour or my intentions?" Legolas demanded. Although he, too, realised his friend was speaking in jest, he failed to see the humour in the situation.  
  
"Certainly not, I know you would never betray me." Aragorn answered with heartfelt sincerity. "I trust you with her life as I do with mine. When I am away I rest easy knowing you are watching over my beloved."  
  
"I am pleased to hear that," Legolas said, somewhat placated, "but I suggest you try a different method of attracting my attention in future, for I would hate to think that one of my arrows was responsible for depriving Arwen of your company."  
  
*****  
  
In fact, it was Ithilien that was deprived of the company of Queen Arwen the following year, for after the arrival of Prince Eldarion she had little time to spare to visit with her friends. When the news of the birth of Aragorn's heir reached the forest, Legolas immediately rode to the White City to see the babe and to see if Aragorn had managed to survive becoming a father.  
  
As he made his way through the hallway to the King's apartments, Legolas recalled that over the past several months he had never seen his friend so ecstatic and so nervous at the same time. All he had heardAragorn speak about was his fear that he would not know how to handle the responsibility of being a parent.  
  
"I am afraid I can offer no advice in that area. Not only am I not a father, but I have not even seen an elf babe." Legolas had told him on one of the numerous occasions the subject had arisen. This particular time they were sitting quietly in Arwen's garden, as they often did after the evening meal, Aragorn enjoying his pipe; Legolas the warm evening breeze and the starlight. It was a custom that had survived from many years ago in Mirkwood, as it was then called, and had been observed whenever possible ever since.  
  
"But you seem to have no trouble relating to the children here in the City, they all adore you. Is it perhaps that in terms of immortal life you are but a child yourself?" There was no mistaking the mischief in his voice and Legolas answered in kind.  
  
"Children, of any Race are to be cherished, and I find their innocence and naivety very appealing. There may be an element of truth in your jest, but I find I have gained valuable experience from learning to deal with a certain mortal who, despite his age, acts like a child at times. What I will say is this," continued Legolas in a more serious vein, "your child was conceived with love and even though not yet born, he is a joy to you both. He will enter into a world filled with peace and hope for the future. It is a good beginning and I know you will find it within yourself to be the best father you can."  
  
"I can always rely on you for reassuring words, my friend." Aragorn replied, feeling more relaxed about the impending change in his life. Speaking with Legolas always had that effect on him, and he cherished these quiet moments. "HE?" he asked, dropping his pipe in his excitement, suddenly realising what Legolas had said. "Are you saying I am to have a son?"  
  
"That is a question you had best ask Arwen," Legolas had replied, refusing to say more.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas knocked quietly on the door to Aragorn's bedchamber, not wishing to disturb Arwen and the baby. An extremely proud Aragorn smiled radiantly at his friend and ushered him into the chamber, a privilege only afforded to family. Arwen was sitting in the bed delicately cradling a small bundle in her arms and indicated for Legolas to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"Eldarion, I would like you to meet your 'Uncle' Legolas," Aragorn said so formally that both Arwen and Legolas laughed with delight. Legolas could already sense a change in his friend, the new father, but that could be discussed later. The Elf gazed with wonder at the beautiful little boy in Arwen's arms.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Prince of Gondor," he whispered quietly placing a feather touch of a kiss on the child's brow. "May the light of the Valar ever shine upon you." 


	16. The Last Ship

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
My Friend, My Brother  
  
Chapter 16 The Last Ship  
  
Time passed by in the land of Gondor, sometimes moving as swiftly as the currents in the mighty Anduin River as it flowed to meet its destiny in the sea, and other times moving as slowly as a ripple across the surface of a hidden pool. Legolas was beginning to despise time, for though its measure meant little to an immortal being, each New Year brought his mortal friends closer to their final days. The thought of losing them was the cause of much of his grief, but the joy he had found in their company had been its own reward and he would cherish their memories for all time.  
  
In particular, Legolas was thankful that he had become friends with Imrahil, who had died many years earlier, for the Prince of Dol Amroth had taught him about the sea, and had given him the plans to build the grey ship that would bear the Elf to the Undying Lands when he could no longer resist its call. Legolas had even built a small model of the ship and presented it to Eldarion as a gift. He smiled to himself as he remembered the look of delight on the young Prince's face as he held it up for Aragorn to inspect.  
  
"This is the ship Uncle Legolas is going to build one day. I hope he will let me sail the seas with him, it would be a great adventure!" he exclaimed with childish enthusiasm.  
  
"It is indeed a very nice ship," Aragorn said, taking it in his hands to examine it closer, "but somehow I think you will not be aboard when it sails." It broke his heart to see that its mast bore a small replica of the standard of the King of Eryn Lasgalen, and he quickly turned from his son so that the child would not see the tears in his eyes. Legolas felt his friend's pain and rather than upset Eldarion, he suggested he take the ship and show it to his mother.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea. I will ask her if it is like the ship in which Grandfather sailed across the sea." Only the sound of small footsteps running down the hall disturbed the tense silence in the room as Legolas waited patiently for Aragorn to speak.  
  
"I thought you had mastered the call of the sea," he said finally, his voice husky with unshed tears, "but it seems that is not the case."  
  
"No. Aragorn, it has never left me, I have just kept it hidden. Each time I hear the cry of the gulls that find their way inland, my heart yearns to follow them back to the sea. The desire to see the beauty of Valinor grows ever stronger, and sometimes I find myself anxious to leave."  
  
"Why, then, do you remain?" Aragorn asked, feeling the soul deep melancholy of his lifelong friend brush across his heart. The haunted look in the grey eyes that usually held the light of the stars was almost too painful to bear.  
  
"For the love of King Elessar," Legolas answered with simple and total honesty, "and to fulfil my promise to visit the White City as long as he lives."  
  
"I do not want to lose you, but if it grieves you to stay, I beg you, do not linger." Aragorn entreated. "Heal your heart and sail to the West knowing that you go with my blessing and my love."  
  
"When it is time." Legolas said, his mood suddenly brightening as he heard the sound of children's laughter coming from the garden below. Eldarion was showing his mother and his sisters how well the little ship could float. "Come, I think the small ship is departing for the other side of the fountain."  
  
******  
  
That had been many years ago now and for some reason this day Legolas felt a need to seek solace in the branches of one of the oldest trees in his favourite part of the woods of Ithilien, which he now called home. Even here he found little comfort, for the trees themselves whispered of sadness. All day long a creeping sense of despair had been casting a shadow over his thoughts, brushing his soul with a feather light touch and he recognised it instantly. "Aragorn!" A feeling of unease urged him to climb to the top of the tree, from where he could just barely see the towers of the White City.  
  
Grief overwhelmed him as he saw that the flags on the towers were lowered, signalling the death of the King. Tears flowed freely as he sang a lament for the passing of his much loved friend, the sweet yet mournful song carried through the forest and the other elves bowed their heads in grief. Aragorn, as he had always been called by them, was well known and loved by the elves of Eryn Lasgalen who had come to live with their Prince. As the last strains of songs left his lips, Legolas climbed down from the tree and made his way back to his city. As soon as he had sent the sad message to Gimli he would ride to Minis Tirith. As he approached the city, the pain in his heart grew deeper, for he knew that this would be the last time he would enter the mithril gates. Making his way quickly to the palace, he was not surprised to see Arwen waiting for him in the hallway. She ran quickly to his open arms. "I knew you would come," she whispered through her tears. "I felt his passing, I had to come." Was his simple reply as they moved to the privacy of the small piece of Rivendell that was her garden. Legolas put his arm around her shoulders as she settled next to him on the stone bench. Comforted by his presence, Arwen rested her head on his chest and they sat in melancholy silence for a few minutes. It was Legolas, who finally spoke, "I must go and make my final farewell." "I know. I will see you in the morning, dear Legolas," she said watching with sadness as the grief-stricken Elf headed for the Silent Street. Upon entering the House of Kings, Legolas was awed by the majesty of the stone chamber; it was a fitting final resting place for a King.  
  
Over the years Aragorn had aged, as all mortals do, the passage of time reflected in increasingly greying hair, and wrinkles of wisdom on the handsome face. As he walked over to Aragorn's resting place, Legolas looked with amazement at the face of the King, no longer old but restored to its former youthfulness by the gift given to the Numenoreans. This was the Aragorn he had met in Mirkwood when he was but a youth, handsome and fearless, even in death.  
  
Legolas reverently touched his hand to his forehead and lips, in the greeting of Men and bent over to place a farewell kiss on the still, cold forehead, whispering the words he had heard used a long time ago, "sleep in peace, King of Gondor. My friend, my brother." Salty, wet tears fell freely, stinging the open wound in his heart. Legolas knew that now it was only a matter of time before he would meet the destiny Galadriel had foreseen for the promise that he had made, to stay in Middle Earth until Aragorn's passing, had been fulfilled. Lovingly he placed the small grey ship next to his friend's still form.  
  
The silence of the night was broken only by the sound of soft tears falling on the stone floor as, illuminated only by an elvish light fading with grief, Legolas stood alone, waiting for the dawn.  
  
The first rays of the morning sun filtered through the slightly open doors, signalling an end to his vigil. The emotional turmoil had exhausted him and Legolas felt in great need of sleep. He returned to Arwen's garden and lay in the soft grass, letting the cool, early morning air wash some of the pain away, allowing him to finally drift into the misty land of Elvish sleep. He awoke later to find the sun high in the sky, its warmth on his face, but he did not feel particularly rested. A fierce longing for the sea had invaded his dreams, and even now he could feel the invisible thread pulling at him. In truth, he was ready to follow the cry of the gulls; he longed to feel the salty wind on his face, to find peace in the beauty of Valinor.  
  
  
  
Bidding Arwen a final farewell and passing out of the city gates for the last time, he urged his horse to a gallop and with a final glance backwards, left the world of Men behind and headed for Ithilien.  
  
Gimli was waiting for him when he reached the village. It was obvious that he had been grieving also. "Your message was received with great sorrow at Aglarond, such a sad loss," he said simply. " There is some good news, however," Gimli continued as they walked towards the dock, " I think you will be pleased to know that, despite the best efforts of these elves to delay any further, your ship is now ready to sail."  
  
Legolas almost smiled at this, "That is indeed good news my friend. There is no longer a place for you or I in Middle Earth, our home now lies over the sea. Let us make haste and depart."  
  
" There is no wind for our sails, we shall have to wait for favourable weather," Gimli pointed out. Legolas laughed, the sweet sound was music to Gimli's ears, it had been so long since his friend had been happy.  
  
" Friend Gimli, surely you have been among Elves long enough to know better. This Elven ship sails when WE are ready, do not underestimate our power. We have the favour of the Valar."  
  
So it was that, using the light of the stars to guide their path, the Elves sailed their grey ship down the Anduin to the sea. Legolas stood on the deck letting the salt from the air crystallise on his lips, and the wind ruffle his hair, finally feeling at peace. He allowed himself a last moment of sadness for his friends who belonged to the race of Men, then turned his gaze and his thoughts to Valinor.  
  
No one saw the ship as it sailed by although some claimed to have felt a slight breeze as it passed. Others thought they saw a faint ethereal light moving towards the sea. All anyone knew for certain was that the light of the Elves had left Ithilien forever. 


End file.
